Song Playlist
by Hwang0203
Summary: [(Triple chapter update RULES) 25th, 26th, 27th Song & Rules on chp 28] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan April Passion Event)
1. 1st song - Nat King Cole Trio

[First Songs: _All for You_ by Nat King Cole] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs_ _Playlist __ _Jazz _ __Nat King Cole _ _ _**All For You **_\- status: **playing**.

First Songs: Nat King Cole - All For You

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(!_**GS**_)

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Plot, ide cerita tentu saja punya saya atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

* * *

_You're the dreams I dream, the song I sing_  
_You're the stars and moon and nearly everything._  
_Life would be a symphony,_  
_Living all for you._

**.**

**.**

Luhan membuka pintu dan mendapati ruang depan maupun ruang tengah tempat yang biasa ia gunakan bersama tunangannya itu masih sepi. Luhan mencoba melihat keadaan lantai atas dengan perlahan menaiki anak tangga.

Benar saja. Ada Sehun yang berdiri membelakanginya, di balkon yang menghadap ke taman mungil milik mereka di samping rumah.

Luhan bisa mendengar suara alunan dari pemutar piringan hitam yang memainkan lagu Nat King Cole Trio yang menjadi kesukaan Sehun.

"Baru pulang, Luhan?" suara Sehun menginterupsi lamunannya akan alunan nada yang dihasilkan oleh pemuta piring hitam tersebut. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sudah ada di depannya dan bersiap mendekap tubuh lelahnya di pelukan Sehun.

Gadis berdarah China ini kontan saja menerima pelukan tersebut. Apalagi, kali ini udara malam terasa dingin.

"Kau bangun tidur ya?"

"Ya, karena kau terlalu lama bekerja. Ya ampun, Luhan; ini bahkan sudah jam satu dini hari!"

"Maaf. Banyak sekali yang memintaku untuk merancang busana pesanan. Akhir bulan nanti, kurasa aku bisa mengambil cuti untuk liburan kita berdua. Bagaimana?"

"_Call_!" dan Luhan tersenyum kemenangan ketika Sehun menyatakan kesetujuannya.

Mereka duduk di sofa mini untuk dua orang yang ada di dekat balkon dengan Sehun masih memeluk posesif pinggang Luhan.

"Kau selalu mendengarkan lagu ini. Tidak bosan ya?" jujur saja, Luhan bukan maniak musik aliran _jazz_ seperti Sehun.

"Aku tidak bosan; karena ini tentangmu."

"Huh?"

Sehun gemas melihat wajah Luhan dan berhasil mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir Luhan dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sempit Luhan.

"Katakan aku gila, Lu; aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu. Aku selalu memimpikan gadis yang sama setiap kalinya sebelum bertemu denganmu. Seolah itu ada petunjuk jodohku."

Luhan tidak bergeming mendengar lontaran Sehun. Jadi, lelaki berkulit pucat ini terus saja meracau di keadaan setengah sadarnya dan tidaknya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuingat saat aku melihat langit malam seperti tadi? Wajahmu. Selalu dirimu. Terlihat semuanya akan terasa mudah jika aku terus mengingatmu tersenyum dan tertawa."

Gadis yang akan memasuki usia dua puluh enam ini merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun mulai berat; pertanda Sehun mulai mengantuk.

"Apalagi saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu bersama lantunan piano itu. Aku terus saja teringat simfoni yang kau mainkan dan tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan ekspresimu yang menghayati simfoni itu, Luhan."

Sehun membuka sedikit matanya dan bertemu kelereng manik rusa yang berkelap-kelip tidak kalah cantiknya seperti bintang di luar sana. Terus saja begitu untuk seperkian detiknya. Lalu tersenyum.

"Setidaknya mimpiku kenyataan; gadis yang selalu ada di mimpiku bisa ada di sini bersamaku. Tinggal bersamaku. Kelak, seluruh hidupku akan terus bersamanya."

Tautan jemari mereka semakin mengerat. Luhan diam-diam mengulum senyumnya. Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan hal semanis ini pada Luhan yang notabene-nya adalah berjiwa romantisme.

Kalau Sehun sudah berkata se-_chessy_ ini, berarti Sehun juga serius dengan ucapannya.

Genggaman mereka sedikit mengendur kala dua pasang mata itu terlelap menjelajahi mimpi mereka bersama.

**.**

**.**

First Song status:

**F I N **

**.**

* * *

**A/N**: Halooo~~. Aku buat sendiri project. Aku udah kebelet pengen bikin songfic sepanjang ficlet ataupun drabble. Tapi selalu gak kesampaian karena stuck lah, ini-lah, itu-lah. Apalagi ini juga bonus bagi readers-nim di fanfic 'SLaCCM' (meski udah ngegantung lama banget, dukungan di SLaCCM bikin aku semangat lagi! Terima kasih!) Dan aku kepikiran buat bikin songfic dari salah satu reader yang bilang pas posting new chapter special buat HunHan Month di fanfic 'SLaCCM' dan aku tertarik aja. Tapi bukan jadi special chapter, aku bikin sendiri.

Soal judul... muahahaha, saya gak bisa bikin judul maupun sum yang ngena. Jadi, apalah daya saya...

Oh ya, pokoknya wajib denger deh tuh lagu. Bagi telinga saya, itu lagu jazz yang... woah. Kesannya tuh, saya kek dilempar ke kabaret yang terkenal di taun 40'an lah.

Mungkin kalian ada yg tanya; kok bisa saya posting ginian selama sebulan padahal saya juga sibuk persiapan UN? Alasannya simpel sih, karena ini fanfic udah lama banget dari jaman belum dapet ide buat fic SLaCCM dan sekarang baru kepikiran buat ngepost. Selama hiatus SLaCCM, aku juga bikin songfic ini di sela-sela jam istirahat di sekolah ataupun di rumah. Jadi, kalau memasuki bulan April, aku tinggal nge-post.

Akhir kata dari saya; bisakah readers-nim yang baik hati meninggalkan review-nya meski dua kata di kolom review?


	2. 2nd Song - Haydn

[Second Songs: Haydn's Instrumen] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist __ _Classical _ __Haydn _ __**Piano Sonata in C major, Hob XVI-50, 1 Allegro **_\- status: **playing**.

Second Song: Haydn - Piano Sonata in C major, Hob XVI-50, 1 Allegro

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn! _**BL**_)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Tetapi, ide cerita chapter kali ini aku ambil dari salah satu scene di drama 'Cantabile Tomorrow' dan juga ada beberapa bagian yang aku ubah demi kepentingan fanfic atas nama **Hwang0203**

* * *

_Saat memainkan musik Haydn, aku selalu membayangkan bahwa ada kamu yang melihatku memainkan si musik hitam-putih ini. Menyatu bersama alunannya menciptakan sensasi di hati masing-masing._

**.**

**.**

Luhan membuka pintu kaca itu secara kasar tetapi tidak sampai menimbulkan bunyi berdebum keras. Sontak saja, yang ada di ruangan tersebut berjengit kaget melihat tingkah Luhan yang barbar.

Pemuda asal Beijing ini meminta maaf dan segera menempatkan dirinya ke kursi di depan piano yang menjadi titik hidupnya.

"Xi Luhan," Professor Kang mendekati _grand piano _hitam itu. Menyodorkan sebuah jilid yang berisi partitur yang harus Luhan mainkan. Pemuda ini menerimanya dan membacanya. Raut wajah itu tanpa ada semangat atau ketertarikan sama sekali saat membacanya.

"Aku ingin memainkan kau memainkan _Waltz Chopin op. 25 _untuk babak penyisihan bulan depan, Luhan."

Luhan menutup sampul jilid partitur tersebut dan meletakkannya secara gambalng di atas _grand piano_.

"Tapi saya punya permainan sendiri, Professor. Bukankah ini terlalu sulit? Bahkan untuk mengikuti skor aku terlihat kepayahan."

"Oh, tidak. Ini sesuai dengan jiwamu. Perasaanmu yang terbakar ketika memainkannnya itu membuatku meirinding saat ujian akhir-mu semester lalu."

Mata rusa milik Luhan menajam. "Tidak, tidak. Aku ingin memilih musik Haydn." Luhan mengeluarkan jilid partitur dan menyerahkannya pada Professor Kang. Pria tua setengah botak itu mengerutkan alisnya begitu tahu apa yang diinginkan Luhan.

"Coba mainkan," dan Luhan mencoba memainkannnya. Memberikan seluruh perasaannya dan warnanya pada permainan kali ini. Ia tidak main-main. Jarinya terus mengetuk tuts putih hitam tersebut dengan seolah jiwanya diterbangakn alunan melodi.

Setelah berakhir, tepukan tangan kecil dari Professor Kang serta segurat senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Luhan.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau memilih Haydn? Bukankah itu bukan sesuai dirimu?"

Luhan masih memunculkan senyumnya. Bukan sneyum atas rasa bangga, mungkin tepat jika disebut senyum misterius yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Mungkin lain kali, Professor Kang. Setengah jam lagi aku ada kelas Professor Shim. Apa latihanku cukup sampai sini saja?"

Professor Kang mengangguk setuju. "Besok jadwalmu berlatih intensif selama lima jam. Jangan lupa." dan pria tua setengah botak itu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Luhan keluar dari ruangan yang diperuntukkan bagi peserta kompetisi agar mendapat latihan secara intensif dari Professor pembimbing mereka.

Saat akan berbelok di tikungan sana, tidak sengaja dirinya bertemu Sehun yang sedikit kepayahan membawa _Cello_ besar miliknya. Senyum Luhan terkembang besar dan segera saja mulutnya akan meneriakkan nama Sehun -_hoobae_nya yang tampan- dengan lantang dan penuh cinta.

"SEHUNNIE ~ ~!" dan langkah Luhan dipercepat menayami irama langkah Sehun.

_Hoobae_-nya itu berdecak tidak suka. Luhan tahu, _hoobae_nya ini tidak suka melihat Luhan yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aku melihatmu memainkan _BWV 1007- Prelude_ punya Bach. Keren sekali!" puji Luhan yang tidak ditanggapi Sehun apapun. Mereka terus saja berjalan dengan hening menuju taman belakang kampus yang rindang.

"Kenapa kau memilih memainkan Haydn daripada Chopin?"

"Huh?"

"Permainanmu bagus."

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya. "Ah, terima kasih."

"Hanya saja, aku mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama seperti Professor Kang."

Luhan butuh beberapa menit untuk _loading_.

"Eh? jadi kau mendengarkanku memainkan musik Haydn tadi? Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali? Ugh, Sehunnie sangat lucu sekali~"

"Tidak lucu!" Sehun menggeret _Cello_-nya lebih cepat meninggalkan Luhan di belakangnya.

"Yak,_ hoobae_! Tunggu aku!"

**.**

**.**

_Kenapa aku memilih instrumen _Piano Sonata in C major, Hob XVI-50, 1 Allegro _milik _Haydn_? Perasaan seseorang ketika memainkan instrumen tersebut adalah penggambaran dari rasa ketertarikan kepada seseorang yang bukan tipe kita. Seperti seseorang yang berbeda tetapi menarik sekali untuk di dekati._

_Seperti aku ketika melihatmu. _

_Saat memainkan musik _Haydn_, aku selalu membayangkan bahwa ada kamu yang melihatku memainkan si musik hitam-putih ini. Menyatu bersama alunannya menciptakan sensasi di hati masing-masing._

**.**

**.**

Second Song status:

**F I N**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**: wohoo~ this time for classical music and -gosh, that music can bring me the spring breeze around!

Ada yang tau drama itu nggak? Dari jaman belum terlalu suka classical, aku udah punya tuh instrumen; iseng-iseng. Pas liat drama Cantabile Tomorrow, entah kenapa, lucu juga pengen jadiin Luhan karakternya seperti Seol Naeil. Yoo Jin juga pantes, sikapnya yang sedikit _introvert-_songong-sok jaim itu bikin aku keinget Sehun dan Kris.

All readers, very-high recommend for that instrument! Please listen Haydn music that feel bring the spring!


	3. 3rd Song - Morrie

[Third Songs: Rainy Day by Morrie] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs __ _Playlist __ _Indie _ __Morrie _ __**Rainy Day **_\- status: **playing**.

Third Song: Morrie - Rainy Day

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn! _**GS,**_)

_other warning_: _**Ageswitch. old!Hun young!Han**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

* * *

_Everywhere i'm looking around_  
_I'm enfolded_  
_By your happy little smile_  
_I'll be here waiting for you hoping_  
_That this rain is falling_  
_I say for you good night_

**.**

**.**

Luhan mendesah berat. Ini sudah hampir seminggu kota Seoul terus diguyur hujan deras maupun hanya rintikan gerimis. Tapi, toh, percuma saja Luhan terus berada disini selama empat hari. Nyatanya, yang ditunggu-tunggu Luhan belum muncul juga.

Sesosok lelaki baik hati yang mau menolong Luhan yang sedang kebasahan oleh air hujan. Apalagi wajah dan senyum tipis yang mengesankan; tidak pernah terlupakan oleh benak Luhan sedetik pun!

Yah, naif sekali bila Luhan mengira lelaki tempo hari ada disini; di halte dekat toko buku tempat mereka bertemu.

Bahkan gadis yang dipanggil 'Rusa' oleh teman-temannya ini rela mengerjakan sebagian tugasnya di rumah agar bisa pulang cepat sebelum jam tujuh. Empat hari belakangan ini Luhan terus saja ada di halte sampai bus terakhir datang -sampai jam sebelas malam.

_**Ting!**_

Bunyi notif pesan masuk dari Minseok yang menyuruh Luhan untuk cepat kembali ke rumah karena ini sudah jam setengah sembilan malam. Jam yang tidak baik untuk gadis SMA sepertinya berkeliaran di sekitar sini.

Sayangnya, gadis ini menghiraukan apa yang diperingati oleh sahabat karibnya, Kim Minseok.

Hampir tiga bus yang datang dan Luhan selalu menolak untuk naik jika bukan bus yang terakhir. Ia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. Memang benar, sudah jam setengah lewat sepuluh menit dan bus yang keempat datang. Dia ingat kembali peringatan ibunya jika kelima kalinya ia pulang larut, ibunya akan ngotot meminta sang ayah yang menjemput.

Luhan mendesah. Mungkin benar dia naif, mungkin sudah saatnya dia menyerah untuk bertemu kembali lelaki penuh misteri itu.

"Ah, sial! Kenapa harus hujan sekarang?" gerutu Luhan saat menyadari rintikan hujan sudah deras membuat tanah bumi basah seketika. Tapi untunglah tepat beberapa menit kemudian bus yang membawanya pulang sudah datang.

"Permisi," Luhan mengenali suara _bass_ itu meski baru sekali. Ia cepat menoleh ke belakangnya dan betapa kagetnya Luhan mendapati lelaki itu ada di belakangnya yang juga sedang mengantri untuk menaiki bus.

"Ah, bukankah kau yang tempo hari?" tanya lelaki itu ketika mereka sudah menaiki bus yang membawa mereka ke perjalanan pulang.

Luhan mengangguk dan senyum itu tidak pernah luntur. "Halo, apa kabar? Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tempo hari."

Lelaki itu tersenyum membalas apa yang Luhan ucapkan. Gadis ini menahan nafasnya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya; menahan agar dia tidak berteriak kesenangan seperti orang gila.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku 'kan hanya memberi tumpangan payung saja waktu itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Oh Sehun. Tempatku bekerja tidak jauh dari halte tadi."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, namaku Xi Luhan. Tahun terakhir di SOPA."

"Waktu itu kau tidak memakai seragam. Kukira kau anak kuliahan."

Dan obrolan mereka berhenti. Keduanya masih asyik sibuk berperang dengan batin dan juga pemandangan blur di luar jendela yang penuh gemerlap lampu-lampu memeriahkan malam kota Seoul. Air hujan membuat kaca jendela menjadi basah sehingga mereka tidak benar-benar menikmati pemdangan di luar sana.

"Hujan turun terus ya setiap malam."

"Ya."

Tidak ada percakapan lagi hingga Sehun harus turun dari halte yang dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya.

"Aku permisi, Luhan-_ssi_. Senang bisa bertemu kau lagi." Sehun menampilkan segurat senyum lalu berjalan menuju pintu belakang untuk turun. Luhan tidak ingin membuang kesempatan. Dia mengikuti Sehun turun dan Sehun sama sekali tidak sadar Luhan mengikutinya. Lelaki itu baru sadar ketika bus benar-benar pergi dari halte tempat mereka berdiri.

"Luhan, kau kehujanan, ya ampun!" Sehun mengahmpiri Luhan dan melepaskan jas untuk melindungi gadis berseragam SOPA tersebut.

Luhan merona diantara dinginnya air hujan. "Kenapa kau turun disini? Rumahmu dekat sini?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku... a-ku... aku hanya belum mengucapkan selamat malam kepadamu, Sehun-_ssi_."

Sehun terdiam mendengarkan lontaran kata Luhan yang kini tengah merona hebat. Sehun tidak tahu haruskah ia senang atau malah kesal.

_Well_, Sehun mengendikkan bahunya bingung.

"Sudahlah. Kutemani kau menunggu bus berikutnya saja."

Luhan bersyukur. Hujan membuatnya bisa mengucapkan kata terima kasihnya pada Sehun dan... lebih lama bersama Sehun.

**.**

**.**

Third Song status:

**F I N **

* * *

**A/N**: Apa ini masuk kategori drabble atau ficlet? Aku bisanya bikin segitu karena juga ini ide dari pengalaman pribadi yg diubah menjadi fanfic banget. Bagaimana? beritahu aku jika ada kekurangan di chapter kali ini.

Berpikir untuk meninggalkan review? Ayolah, views jauh lebih banyak daripada review.


	4. 4th Song - The Changcuters

[Fourth Songs: Hijrah ke London by The Changcuters] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Band _ The _ _Changcuters _ _ _**Hijrah ke London **_\- status: **playing**.

Fourth Song: The Changcuters - Hijrah ke London

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn! _**BL**_)

_other warning! Sehun's side, slight Luhan beware cause this T+ for dialogue  
_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

* * *

_Dia jauh ... Dia jauh_  
_Aku rindu ... Aku rindu_

_London, London…_  
_Ingin ku kesana_  
_London, London…_  
_Pergi menyusulnya_

**.**

**.**

"_Sehun, kau terbang berapa menit lagi?_"suara Luhan terdengar seperti bisiskan; suasana lingkungan sekitar Sehun yang ramai membuatnya harus ekstra dan teliti untuk mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan lewat telepon.

"Masih satu jam lagi. Hanya saja, aku ingin lebih cepat bertemu denganmu jadinya sekarang aku ada di bandara."

"_Kau ada di bandara mana? Di Jakarta atau Surabaya?_"

Sehun mendesis kesal saat seseorang menabrak bahunya membuatnya tidak bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"_Septian Huntoro Kurniawan?_" suara Luhan memanggil nama lengkap yang diberikan oleh ibunya yang asli orang Indonesia.

"Maaf, tadi ada insiden kecil. Kenapa, _Ge_?"

"_Kau di bandara Jakarta atau Surabaya?_"

"Surabaya. Sekalian sebelum berangkat ke London aku mampir ke rumah nenek di Surabaya."

"_Kalau begitu hati-hati ya. Wo ai ni_."

"Nado saranghaeyo."

Panggilan selama sepuluh menit itu terputus dari pihak kekasihnya yang asli oriental; Xi Luhan. Pertemuannya dengan sang kekasih saat mereka ada di Jakarta; tepatnya ketika Luhan menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran di kampusnya. Mereka menjadi dekat hingga akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih selama dua tahun.

Masa waktu Luhan menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran sudah habis, kekasihnya yang asli orang China itu dipaksa melanjutkan S3-nya di London. Tentu saja ini membuat dua orang sebagai sepasang kekasih ini kesal.

Tapi, toh, Luhan memang tidak bisa membantah. Luhan terbang ke London enam bulan yang lalu sedangkan Sehun masih tertahan di Jakarta bersama sang ayah. Kenapa harus sang ayah? Semenjak perceraian kedua orangtuanya, Sehun dan ayahnya pindah ke Jakarta selama kontrak kerja ayahnya belum berakhir hingga mereka bisa terbang ke Korea Selatan. Sedangkan ibunya tetap di Surabaya bersama sang nenek.

Seperti yang kalian duga; Oh Sehun alias Septian Huntoro Kurniawan ini berdarah campuran Indonesia - Korea Selatan. Sedari kecil memang ia sudah berada di Indonesia. Namun, dia juga beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu di tanah kelahiran sang Ayah. Walaupun sudah di Indonesia sejak lama, kemampuan bahasa Korea Sehun tidak boleh diremehkan.

Sehun memasang _earphone_-nya. Salah satu lagu The Changcuters mengalun di telinganya. Lagu yang sesuai dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Seorang Oh Sehun ini memang tidak bisa lepas dari seorang Xi Luhan. Memohon pada sang ayah agar ia bisa terbang ke London bukanlah perkara mudah.

Pemuda ini tersenyum tipis mengingat ekspresi ayahnya yang bangga ketika Sehun mendapatkan nilai IP yang tinggi sebagai syarat keberangkatannya ke London.

Ponselnya berdering, nama Luhan tertera di layarnya. Tanpa ragu, Sehun menekan opsi gagang hijau.

"_Sehunnie_~" suara Luhan yang imut -ia ingin sekali sampai sana, Luhan terus akan memanggil namanya seksi dibawah kungkungan Sehun. Ya, Sehun ingin itu terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa, Ge?"

"_Kange_n."

"Kita baru saja berbicara lewat telepon lima belas menit yang lalu. Masih kangen?"

"_Uhm... Aku jauh dari Sehunnie, jadinya aku kangen_."

"Tenanglah, Rusa. Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk ke pesawat. Tunggu delapan jam lagi, oke? Setelah itu aku ingin merasakan lubangmu, ugh. Aku merindukan suaramu yang meminta lebih dan terus memanggil namaku dengan seksi."

"_YAK! Dasar mesum!_"

Tanpa Luhan tahu, Sehun kini sedang tersenyum lembut seorang diri begitu _speaker_ mengumukan penumpang keberangkatan ke London harus masuk ke ruang imigrasi sebentar lagi.

Tidak lama lagi, Sehun bisa memeluk Luhan, menciumi pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun itu. Merasakan hangatnya, merasakan kembali senyuman itu secara nyata.

**.**

**.**

Fourth Song status:

**F I N **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N** **:** Aku nggak tahu kenapa pake lagu Band ini. Jujur lho, ini lagu Indo satu-satunya yg sesuai seleraku sebelum kenal Kpop. Yes, I use my own soul for this fic, so, sorry if you didn't have feel for this one chapter.

Dan untuk Sehun yang ceritanya campuran Indo-KorSel itu... aku juga bingung. Aku cocokin aja sama lagunya dan aku bikin disini Sehun jadi orang campuran. Soal nama Sehun yang mendadak jadi Steve Kurniawan itu aku juga bingung dikasih nama Indo apa yang pas. Kalo dipaksain, jatohnya ke nama Barat. Yah, jadinya aku pake nama english-nya Sehun dan nama blakangnya asli Indo (dan aku langsung keinget Steve Kurniawan-Sehun di fanfic-nya 'Complicated Complex' punya-nya author ThehunGoGreen).

Negbayangin aja HunHan kek dramanya AADC versi LINE. Kan pas banget tuh, huehehehe~

So, want to leave a review? /please, terutama yg bayangan/


	5. 5th Song - Carla Bruni

[Fifth Songs: You Belong To Me by Carla Bruni] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Folk _ _ _Carla Bruni _ _ _**You Belong To Me **_\- status: **playing**.

Fifth Song: Carla Bruni - You Belong To Me

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn! _**GS**_)

_other warning! Dua sudut pandang antara Luhan dan Sehun_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

_See the market place in old algries_  
_Send me photographs and souvenir_  
_Just remember 'till your dreams appear_  
_You belong to me...  
_

**.**

**.**

**[Beijing, November 2014]**

Luhan mengambil kardus kecil yang diserahkan oleh pelayan rumahnya ketika Luhan pulang dari acara perusahaan. Tadi pagi, seorang petugas dari pos datang membawa kardus mungil ini atas nama Luhan sebagai penerima. Perempuan yang baru saja menginjak usia seperempat abad itu mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat alamat yang tertera dari si pengirim.

_From: Steven Oh_  
_La cite amour, Paris, France_  
_P.S: If you know me, please contact me as possible you do._

Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. mencoba untuk memiliki ruang berdua dengan kotak kardus tersebut.

Luhan membuka kardus itu. Menemukan beberapa lembar foto. Sepertinya, semua yang ada di foto-foto itu adalah salah satu tempat wisata terkenal di Perancis seperti; menara Eiffel, tempat ski _Chamonix_, _Maure Cafe de la Mosquee _sampai _Pantheon_ -semua tempat yang pernah Luhan habiskan bersama lelaki bernama Steven itu.

Yang tidak Luhan duga adalah, banyak sekali foto _candid_ dirinya. Mulai dari punggung Luhan saat menyebrang jalan, saat Luhan mencoba memberi makan burung merpati. Ada juga foto dirinya saat berlari kecil di daerah _Jardin du Luxembourg _ataupun ketika Luhan membaca buku di_ Bibliothèque de l'Arsenal_. Semua _moment_ itu diabadikan oleh satu orang; Oh Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum ketika ia mendapati tulisan rapi yang berderet di belakang kertas foto. Semuanya. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi siapa itu si pengirim atas nama Steven. Luhan tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi.

Dia Oh Sehun. Orang asing yang tidak sengaja Luhan temui saat hatinya berlabuh di Paris tahun lalu.

Ditambah gantungan kunci bersimbolkan menara Eiffel. Kartu pos dengan gambar gereja tua nan klasik kota Paris. Beberapa aksesoris yang pernah Luhan idamkan saat perjalanannya ke Paris tahun lalu silam.

Luhan kembali membereskan foto-foto itu ke dalam kardus.

Hanya satu yang masih belum Luhan bereskan.

Satu foto. Pemandangan langit paling indah yang diambil di atas bukit _Saint Germain_. Dan punggung sosok perempuan yang memandangi langit bewarna jingga itu bukan tak lain adalah Xi Luhan; dirinya.

Luhan memandang ke arah luar jendela yang terbuka. Angin menerbangkan ujung gorden putih miliknya. Memandang nanar ke arah luar. Entah apa yang dilihatnya. Segurat tipis wajah itu menyiratkan hal apa yang tidak diketahui oleh visual; hanya Luhan dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang dirasakan perempuan itu. Yang jelas, ia merapikan kumpulan foto lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kardus lalu berencana menyimpan kardus beserta kartu pos dari Steven ke dalam almarinya.

Saat membuka almari pakaiannya, ia terdiam mendapati gaun putih yang panjang untuk acara sakral bersanding dengan tumpukan foto yang berharga didapatnya dari Steven. Fotonya ada pada genggaman Luhan. Sebuah deret kalimat tertulis di belakang foto tersebut membuat isakannya makin mengeras.

_'Untuk Luhan. Pantheon di atas bukit Saint Genevieve menjadi tempat favorit kita berdua saat itu. Jangan pedulikan aku ada dimana sekarang (karena kau sudah tahu). Ketika mimpi itu mulai muncul, justru keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Mimpi yang memudar dan hilang setelahnya; bukan begitu, Luhan? Tapi hatiku masih berlabuh padamu..'  
_

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Maaf..." air mata Luhan tumpah ruah. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rasa kesakitan yang selama ini mengukungnya secara perlahan, membiarkan perasaannya hanya menjadi seonggok cerita.

Tidak bisa ditahan lagi, tubuh ringkih perempuan ini jatuh meluruh di depan gaun putih nan cantik. Setetes air murni dari mata mengalir bak sungai Nil.

Tidak, kejadian setahun yang lalu bukanlah akhir. Hari ini, detik ini baru yang akan terakhir. Karena besok, Luhan tidak bisa lagi menyimpan hatinya untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

* * *

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_  
_See the jungle when it's wet with rains_  
_Just remember till you're home again_  
_You belong to me..._

**.**

**.**

**[Orly International Airport, Paris, November 2014] **

Sehun kira, ia bodoh. Kenapa bisa ia tidak bertemu Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya saat perempuan itu akan kembali ke China. Bodohnya lagi, mereka tidak meninggalkan identitas mereka seperti nomor telepon atau _e-mail_. Dia berpikir, mungkin jika ia kembali pulang ke Seoul, ia bisa melupakan perasaan sesaat ini kepada Luhan. Ya, harusnya begitu...

Sehun terlalu naif. Dia tidak akan menyangka perasaannya semakin tumbuh ketika Luhan jauh darinya. Ia hanya dapat menunggu sesuai perjanjian; bahwa tahun depan di tanggal yang sama mereka akan kembali bertemu di Paris. Sayangnya, Luhan tidak datang. Ia mencoba mencari tahu Luhan lewat kenalan gadis itu yang ada di Paris. Dan ia berhasil mendapatkan alamat perempuan yang dicintainya.

Tetapi, tekad Sehun terlalu ciut. Ia hanya mengirimkan beberapa hal yang pernah mereka arungi selama liburan sebulan saat tahun lalu. Bahkan Sehun masih ingat _item_ apa yang pernah Luhan inginkan dan berhasil ia dapatkan.

Dan ternyata, ia baru sadar, dirinya adalah pengecut. Sekaligus, dia baru sadar bahwa waktunya untuk mengejar Luhan sudah habis. Dia tidak mungkin kembali hadir kembali di hidup Luhan menjadi seorang pengacau.

Kini, pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke Seoul akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Bersama benda silver yang dinaikinya, bisakah ia meninggalkan Paris sebagai kota kenangannya? Bisakah ia mengubur rasa cintanya di Paris? Melupakan segalanya di Paris?

Oh Sehun tidak tahu, ia kembali menggeret kopernya dan juga tas ranselnya.

"Selamat tinggal, kenanganku. Selamat tinggal, kisah cinta pertamaku."

Bagaimanapun takdir mempermainkan hidupnya, sampai di Seoul pun, hatinya tetap dimiliki oleh Luhan.

* * *

_Untuk, Xi Luhan. _

_Apa kabar? Seperti yang kau tahu, aku cukup sehat untuk perjalanan ke Paris, mencari tahu dirimu dari kenalanmu yang ada di Paris dan menulis surat ini dalam bentuk kartu pos. Aneh; aku akui itu._

_Perjanjian kita adalah tahun depan, saat minggu pertama bulan Oktober di tahun 2014, kita bertemu kembali ke Paris. Aku menunggumu seminggu, kau tidak juga datang. Aku mencari info tentangmu dari Doupont, Laudren, dan Francaise hingga akhirnya aku mendapatkan alamatmu sekaligus berita yang membuatku jantungan._

_Kenapa kau sembunyikan dariku? Kau tahu, aku kira ini perasaan sesaat. Ternyata aku salah. Aku baru sadar jika perasaan ini bukanlah sesaat. Perasaan yang membuatku kacau selama setahun di Seoul. _

_Aku tidak ingin kau membalas perasaanku, bukankah bulan November tahun ini adalah pernikahanmu? Baik-baiklah, kuucapkan selamat berbahagia untukmu dan calon suamimu. Aku tidak pernah melupakan kenangan kita selama di Paris tahun lalu._

_Dan aku... tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Ingatlah, kau selalu untukku -selamanya pun begitu._

_Sincelry, Steven Oh._

**.**

**.**

Fifth Song status:

**F I N **

* * *

**A/N : **Hai. Apa aku telat update? Aku baru saja selesai mengikuti Try Out dan sebisanya mencoba mempost ini sebelum aku kembali sibuk dengan bimbel. Belum lagi ada kendala kuota sekarat. Maafkan aku**. **Apa ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya?

Saya akui ini cukup aneh. Saya agak kurang nge-feel. Ini diketik pas lagi nyoba lari dari namanya pelatihan soal Matematika. Ada yang ngerasa familiar dengan cerita ini? Yup, aku keinget film Thailand 'Hello Stranger', jadinya aku dapat inspirasi dalam sana. Ada perbedaan besar disini, kalau kalian pernah nonton pasti tahu dimana letak perbedaan besar itu.

Bagaimana? Ada yang dari cerita Luhan udah nyangka kalo Luhan itu mau nikah?

Sangat berterima kasih untuk reader kemarin. Aku nggak tahu harus bilang apa; hanya ucapan terima kasih udah mau baca dan ninggalin review. Untuk kalian reviewers setia, aku punya project kalo 'Song Playlist' ini selesai di akhir April. Aku punya rencana dan besok baru aku umumkan. Jadi, aku berharap ada yg masih tetap stay tune.

Aku juga menunggu review dari kalian, wahai para siders.


	6. 6th Song - Kyuhyun of Super Junior

[Sixth Songs: At Close by Kyuhyun of Super Junior] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist __ _Ballad _ _ _Cho_ _Kyuhyun _ _ _**At Close **_\- status: **playing**.

Sixth Song: Kyuhyun of Super Junior - At Close

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**GS**__)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

_It's too late but I'm sorry, I didn't fill you up before  
I'm such a fool, I'm such a fool  
Don't leave me, although your heart has already left  
I'm so pathetic, I'm so pathetic_

**.**

**.**

Luhan menatap lurus pada mata yang tertutup kelopaknya itu. Dalam hati Luhan terus meramalkan kata-kata ajaib agar mata itu terbuka dan maniknya segera bertubrukan dengan maniknya.

Ia tidak terlalu paham kronologisnya. Seingatnya saat itu dirinya berjalan-jalan sendirian di Hongdae diikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Saat akan menyebrang ke jalan raya, tubuh Luhan ditarik dan terpental ke belakang. Kakinya terasa ngilu yang amat menyakitkan sedang kepalanya terasa pening.

Semua orang mengerubungi mereka –Luhan dan Sehun yang kala itu terbaring dengan darah bercucuran di bagian tubuh tertentu.

Ingin rasanya Luhan berlari menuju tempat Sehun dan meneriaki nama lelaki itu. Sayangnya Luhan tidak bisa. Hingga akhirnya kelopaknya tertutup bersamaan suara samar ambulans diiringi keramaian bisik-bisik orang yang ada di lokasi.

**.**

Luhan bangun dan mendapati dirinya ada di kamar rumah sakit yang berbeda dengan Sehun. Ada Zhoumi –kakak angkatnya– yang terus menenangkan Luhan bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja.

Walaupun harus kesakitan dengan berjalan menggunakan kruk dan kepala yang dibalut perban, Luhan masih nekat untuk menjenguk lelaki itu ke kamar inapnya.

Hal yang didapat Luhan saat itu adalah tamparan dari Zitao –teman baik Sehun– serta teman-teman yang lain yang sudah menduga hal ini terjadi hanya bisa menahan Zitao untuk berbuat lebih pada Luhan.

"Baru kali ini kau sadar? Kemarin saat Sehun berulang kali mengucapkan perasaannya kepadamu hingga nyawanya sendiri dipertaruhkan, kau baru bisa peduli padanya? Kalau aku jadi Sehun, ku kuliti kau hidup-hidup!" makian serta sindiran pedas dari Zitao tidak membuat Luhan lantas merasa tersinggung.

Kenyataannya memang benar.

Yang bisa dia lakukan saat melihat tubuh ringkih Sehun yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit adalah menangis dan berulang kali meramalkan kata maaf.

* * *

Jongin memberinya segelas kopi panas yang didapatinya dari mesin penjual otomatis. Luhan menerimanya dengan lemah.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Luhan ada di kamar inap Oh Sehun.

"Dua tulang rusuk kiri patah, tulang iga kanan retak. Dan juga otot motoriknya tidak sebaik dulu akibat syaraf-syaraf yang terjepit sekarang tidak bekerja dengan baik. Pendarahan di otaknya membuat Sehun koma sepanjang hari. Dokter mengatakan untuk selalu bersiap hati jika pendarahan itu pecah kesekian kalinya. Kalaupun Sehun sudah sembuh, kita juga perlu menyiapkan hati kemungkinan jika Sehun mengalami amnesia." ujar Jongin memegang erat gelas kopinya sendiri.

"Dokter tidak berkata banyak. Dokter menyarankan kami untuk selalu berdoa pada Tuhan demi kebaikan Sehun." lanjut Jongin.

Air mata Luhan tumpah ruah. Dalam isakannya yang memilukan, bibirnya masih bergetar menyebut nama Sehun dalam doanya.

**.**

Luhan mengetahui jelas bahwa Sehun mengejarnya bagai predator yang girang telah menemukan mangsa. Tetapi, mengetahui sifat Sehun yang _player_ membuat Luhan meragukan kesungguhan lelaki itu.

Meskipun Sehun berusaha menyakinkannya, Luhan masih tetap keukeuh untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam rayuan maut Sehun. Walaupun beberapa teman-teman Sehun juga berusaha meyakinkan Luhan seberapa serius kali ini Sehun mengejar Luhan bukan sebagai mangsa; tetapi sebagai cinta sejati.

Kenapa saat itu Sehun mendorong untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya? Lihatlah hasilnya, Sehun yang harus berkorban dalam pertaruhan nyawa.

Kenapa lelaki itu masih keukeuh untuk terus mencintainya? Luhan punya percikan perasaan itu, tetapi ia terlalu larut untuk menghindari berbagai resiko sehingga cahaya keseriusan dalam mata Sehun terlihat samar oleh Luhan.

Dalam doanya, semoga saja ketika Sehun bangun, lelaki itu masih bisa mengingatnya. Semoga saja perasaan itu masih tertinggal abadi pada diri Sehun. Semoga saja di hari-hari berikutnya Sehun bisa melihatnya lagi. Semoga saja alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu selalu berbetuk cekungan tajam.

Semoga saja…

… karena Luhan terlalu takut untuk kehilangan.

* * *

Luhan sedikit kepayahan berlari karena kruk yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Jongin menelepon Zhoumi mengabarkan bahwa Sehun sudah sadar. Kondisinya juga membaik meski butuh dikontrol oleh para dokter.

"Sehun!" seru Luhan saat sudah berada diambang pintu ruang inap Sehun disusul Zhoumi. Semua pasang mata disana menatap heran keberadaan Luhan; meski Jongin terlihat menerima baik kedatangan Luhan.

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Sehun ketika melihat sosok Luhan yang berjalan dengan kruk mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sehun?"

Kerutan di dahi Sehun semakin bertambah. Tatapan tajam mata itu menusuk ke ulu hati Luhan dilanjutkan oleh kalimat yang menjadi mimpi buruk selama tiga minggu masa koma Sehun.

… "Siapa kau? Apa kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

**.**

**.**

Sixth Song status:

**F I N **

**.**

* * *

**A/N**** : ** Hai, lama update ya? Maaf, ada banyak hal di real-life yg... awesome fvcking them! Gimana chapter ini? Masih nyesekan mana sama yg kemaren? Huehehe... makasih banyak sama reader yg udah ninggalin review. Yg siders, ayo dong nunjukin diri meskipun review sepatah-dua kata. Itu lebih baik daripada jadi bayangan.

Di chapter kemarin, aku bilang aku akan nunjukin project aku yg lain setelah '_Song Playlist_' ini buyar di akhir April. Aku berencana bikin **sequel/prequel** untuk chapter yg terpilih. Bisa dibilang dari hasil suara review. Aku ambil dua dari suara terbanyak dan satu dari suaraku sendiri (terkecualikan jika pilihan dari reviewers dan aku sama). Ada beberapa syarat yg harus dipenuhi. Aku nggak muluk2 kok minta syaratnya. Just review on some chapter, setelah itu suarakan pilihan kamu. Aku akan liat kamu review di Song-fic chapter keberapa aja setelah itu suaramu kuanggap sah.

Gimana? Setuju?

Oke, I'll wait siders ngambang untuk review *kalimat apa ini?


	7. 7th Song - SHINee

[Seventh Songs: Up and Down by SHINee] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Pop __ _SHINee __ _**Up and Down **_\- status: **playing**.

Seventh Song: SHINee – Up and Down

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**GS**__)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

_Why is your, why is your_  
_Mood down, oh why, oh why_  
_Why is your, why is your mood up, oh why_  
_Like a rollercoaster ride_

_Such a dry relationship_  
_Stop your pent up emotions, I'm at my limit_  
_She's so closed off, I can't talk to her_  
_I just stop in front of her_  
_Every guy is blinded by_  
_Just one annoying smile_  
_But this girl who still_  
_Stays still like this, say_

**.**

Sehun tidak mengerti tentang _mood_ kekasihnya ini.

Seperti tadi pagi dan seperti biasa. Luhan merengek agar Sehun bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk makan siang bersama Luhan daripada mengurusi masalah berkas-berkas gila yang membuat Sehun makin gila.

Sehun menuruti kemauan Luhan karena Luhan mengancam mengucapkan selamat tinggal kalau tidak dituruti. Jadilah dirinya duduk di lantai kayu dengan meja yang terdapat dua porsi sup _Japchae_ berserta hidangan kecil lainnya.

"Makanlah! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu yang semakin kurus." Ujar Luhan begitu melihat Sehun masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan hidangan _Japchae_ yang mulai mendingin karena sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh tangan Sehun.

"Aku hanya mengontrol pekerjaan lewat e-mail, Lu. Pekerjaanku masih belum selesai di kantor, aku perlu memantaunya kembali."

"Lalu melupakan kesehatanmu dan aku? Baiklah kalau begitu. Kukira ini jadi makan siang yang menyenangkan, ternyata aku salah, Tuan Oh Sehun."

Sehun baru menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan. Kini mata musangnya menatap Luhan yang tengah berberes-beres.

"Luhannie!" Sehun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan begitu gadis itu melewati dirinya.

"Lepas! Aku mau pulang! Aku marah denganmu, Tuan Oh!"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _Mood_ Luhan terasa seperti gua hantu yang paling menakutkan di dunia.

**.**

**.**

Besoknya adalah hari Sabtu; yang artinya Sehun tidak memiliki waktu bersama pekerjaan yang membuatnya lupa sekitar.

Pagi hari ini Sehun dikejutkan telepon dari Luhan.

\'_Maafkan aku, Sehunni~ aku harusnya mengerti tentang pekerjaanmu. Aku bertingkah seperti anak remaja saja_.'/

Sehun tahu, dengan begini Luhan pasti punya alasan bagus untuk meneleponnya setelah mereka melewati masa 'kemarahan'.

\'_Temani aku ke club ya? Temanku berulang tahun dan mengundangku_.'/

Tuh 'kan? Firasat seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan sejagad raya tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Baiklah. Kujemput jam tujuh di apartemenmu."

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya Sehun tidak mengiyakan ajakan Luhan. Saat Sehun menjemput Luhan, gadis itu masih memakai pakaian yang masuk kategori 'pantas' untuk ukuran seorang Oh Sehun.

Begitu sudah memasuki bar dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian demi teman-teman gadis itu yang kini tengah berdansa panas di tengah lantai dansa, Sehun baru sadar pakaian Luhan terlalu minim. Sehun baru sadar rok yang panjangnya sampai lutut hanya sekedar penutup. Buktinya; dress merah darah itu sangat ketat dan panjangnya hanya setengah paha Luhan.

Sehun baru sadar; apa tadi hanya ropmpi yang dikenakan Luhan? Lihat sekarang, gadisnya memiliki dress perpotongan dada rentah. Apalagi meliukkan badannya seperti menggila oleh lantai dansa.

Itu sexy, menggoda, dan Sehun tidak suka gadisnya dilirik para lelaki hidung belang.

Sangat.

Bagaimana bisa kain yang hanya menutup belahan dada sampai pangkal paha disebut sebuah pakaian? Apalagi bagian punggung yang hanya ditutupi tali-tali yang mengingkat dan hampir menampakkan seluruh punggung putih mulus Luhan?

"Luhan!" Sehun menyerukan nama Luhan, tapi suara musik DJ membuat telinga gadis asal Beijing itu tuli sementara.

"Xi Luhan!" kali ini Luhan merespon karena Sehun sudah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

Demi Tuhan; Luhan baru saja memberikan tatapan anak anjing yang gadis itu kira bisa mengelabui Oh Sehun. Tapi tidak, Sehun bukan lagi Oh Sehun yang mudah luluh dengan _puppy eyes_ yang menggemaskan milik Luhan.

Semua mata hampir memandang penasaran ke arah mereka. Tetapi, mata laki-laki lain tetap jeli melihat bagaimana pahatan Tuhan yang paling indah; yaitu Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum miring dan Sehun bersumpah akan membobol habis-habisan Luhan setelah ini.

"Keberatan, Oh Sehun?"

"Siapkan malam panjangmu, _bitch_."

**.**

**.**

Seventh Song status:

**F I N **

**.**

* * *

**A/N** : Hai, maaf memposting-nya saat sore begini. Kali ini gimana? Agak nyerempet juga sih ya? Well, aku nggak tahu ini bisa dibilang drabble ato ficlet.

Soal untuk project Sequel/Prequel, well, memang kayaknya terlalu buru-buru buat bilang ya? Maaf, bukan nggak bermaksud terkesan buru-buru. Ini juga buat kalian selalu stay tune, kalo aku bilangnya belakangan pas hampir mau tamat, bisa aja readers sebelumnya yang nggak stay tune sampai terakhir nggak tahu project aku dan nggak berpartisipasi. Pokoknya (aku nggak maksa sih), ikutin aja terus. Kalo ada yang udah menarik buat dijadiin sequel/prequel, baru suarakan. Ingat ya, cuman boleh pilih satu :D

Well, terima kasih buat perhatiannya semua readers-nim! (P.S: besok ya gak kerasa udah #3YearsWithEXO padahal saya ngikutin mereka baru era Wolf)


	8. 8th Song - Carla Bruni

[Eigth Songs: Quelqu'un M'a Dit by Carla Bruni] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Folk __ _Carla Bruni __ _**Quelqu'un M'a Dit **_\- status: **playing**.

Eighth Song: Carla Bruni - Quelqu'un M'a Dit  


**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**BL**__)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

_Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?_  
_Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit,_  
_J'entend encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits_  
_"Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"_  
_Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit..._

_Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a t'on vraiment dit..._  
_Que tu m'aimais encore, serais ce possible alors ?  
_

**.**

**.**

Memiliki kesibukan tersendiri setelah menjadi asisten dosen membuatnya merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya, setelah pulang ke apartemen kecilnya, lelaki manis ini tidak perlu lagi mengingat hal-hal kecil yang membuatnya merasa sakit hati.

Tapi ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan menjadi asisten dosen; pulang larut malam seperti saat ini. Apalagi daerah gang tikus di dekat apartemennya selalu menjadi tempat horor untuk Luhan lewati.

Temeram lampu jalanan tidak membantunya sama sekali. Beban kardus yang berisikan lembar jawaban mahasiswa angkatan juniornya yang perlu ia koreksi –mengingat ini tugas dari dosen dan Luhan menjadi mahasiswa kesayangannya karena pintar.

"Aww!" Luhan jatuh saat ada bahu seseorang menubruknya dari belakang. Tumpukan kertas dalam kardus berserakan kemana-mana. Cahaya lampu yang tidak menyorot ke tempatnya jatuh, membuat lelaki ini susah mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang tadi berjatuhan.

"Hei, kau Xi Luhan?" suaranya kedengaran sangat aneh. Apa mungkin sebelumnya lelaki ini menghirup gas helium agar suaranya tersamarkan? Inilah yang Luhan rutuki; selain cahaya minim, penglihatannya agak buram saat tidak memakai lensa ataupun kacamata minus miliknya.

Yang Luhan tahu tubuh itu tinggi menjulang berbungkuskan kemeja biru dongker serta jins belel. Topi yang dipakai sosok itu membuat Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, apalagi cahaya lampu tidak menerangi daerah tangga gang tikus.

Sangat disayangkan.

"k-Kenapa?"

Luhan sungguh takut. Banyak kasus yang marak akan penculikan yang ingin mengambil organ tubuh untuk dijual.

"Aku punya kabar bagus untukmu–"

**.**

**.**

Luhan masih tidak bisa tidur setelah menyelesaikan tugas mengoreksi kuis mahasiswa juniornya tadi sampai jam 1 dini hari.

Sekarang sudah hampir dua jam semenjak Luhan masih belum tidur. Pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian dimana saat orang asing itu mengatakan hal yang sangat menganggupikiran Luhan saat ini.

"_Oh Sehun. Dia masih mencintaimu, itu rahasia, jangan katakan padanya aku memberitahumu_."

Lalu orang asing itu pergi tanpa membiarkan Luhan bertanya sedikitpun.

Sangat aneh. Apalagi nama yang disebutkan orang asing tadi.

Seorang Oh Sehun; mantan kekasihnya. Oh Sehun yang lebih memilih dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya dengan gadis pilihan mereka daripada memilih Luhan.

Angin yang masuk melalui jendela beranda membuat Luhan tergelitik untuk melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Ketika Luhan sampai di beranda, ia disambut hamparan langit malam dan bulan purnama.

Luhan tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Biasanya, setiap malam ketika Luhan tidak bisa tidur, Sehun akan menemaninya sembari melihat bulan yang tengah bersinar.

"Sangat aneh 'kan, Sehun? Aku bertemu orang asing yang mengatakan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku. Kukira, kau sudah melupakan aku. Bukankah dulu kau bilang _'Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi_' di hari kau meminta kita berakhir?" Luhan bermonolog.

Air mata itu lolos keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak yakin, Sehunnie. Satu sisi aku ingin percaya, satu sisi aku tidak ingin percaya."

"Bolehkah aku mempercayai kata-kata orang asing itu?"

**.**

**.**

Sehun memandang ke arah beranda apartemen Luhan. Tersenyum saat melihat sosok Luhan tengah berdiri memanadang bulan seperti kebiasaan lama mereka.

Luhan-_nya_ masih cantik, Luhan-_nya_ masih bisa tersenyum begitu indah dan menawan bahkan setelah kejadian yang Sehun berikan begitu menyakitkan.

Kini ada saatnya Sehun membayar itu semuanya. Tidak lama lagi.

Sehun tidak yakin bisa memberitahu Luhan dengan cara begini.

Tapi Sehun berani bersumpah; bahwa dia masih mencintai Luhan apa adanya.

Luhan akan selamanya menempati hati Sehun. Selamanya.

Ponselnya berdering. Nama Jongin tertera di layarnya. Sehun membenarkan topinya dan kemeja biru dongkernya.

\'_Bodoh! Dimana kau sekarang? Kurang dari lima jam lagi adalah pernikahanmu, bodoh! Ayahmu meneleponku dan suaranya seperti singa laut betina yang akan melahirkan! Aku bersumpah akan mem_–'/

Sehun tersenyum miris begitu ingat kenyataannya. Dia akan memiliki pendamping hidup sebentar lagi –dan itu bukan Luhan.

"Kau bisa membantuku?"

\'_Apa?!_'/

"Bantu aku kabur saat pengucapan janji, Jongin."

Terdengar helaan nafas disana, \'_Apa kapalmu akan berlabuh pada pelabuhan Luhan?_'/

Kali ini Sehun memandang kembali ke arah beranda Luhan sembari tersenyum lebar. "Ya. Maka dari itu, kau dan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ harus bantu aku. Siapkan tiket untuk kami berdua kemana saja asal orangtuaku tidak bisa menemukan kami."

Persetan dengan amarah kedua orangtuanya; asal dirinya dan Luhan tidak bisa dipisahkan.

**.**

**.**

Fourth Song status**:**

**F I N**

* * *

**A/N****:** Hai, maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama untuk Song ke-8 ini. Ada banyak hal yang menghambat mulai dari jaringan internet, waktu belajar sampai masalah internal dengan teman.

Harusnya beberapa jam yg lalu aku memposting ini kalau saja aku tidak terjebak di kalangan ibu2 sosialita yg juga gila-gilaan belanja (sukses membuat tubuhku drop).

Boleh curhat sedikit? Aku kira akan mudah memposting setiap hari, ternyata susah juga. Kukira mudah karena hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk memposting karena aku sudah menyiapkan ini dari jauh2 hari. Setlah hari ke-3 bulan April, aku baru tahu rasanya gila2an mengejar ketertinggalan di mapel UNAS. Harusnya kuiikuti dengan tenang kalau saja tidak ada kesalah pahaman antar teman di kelas yang membuatku upset dan malas untuk masuk kelas. Belum lagi waktu yang tersita untuk belajar.

Anyway, abaikan soal curhatan tadi. Apa ada yg kurang dari chapter ini? Aku sangat meminta maaf atas kekurangannya. Manusia biasa, toh, nggak ada yg ajaib :v

P.S: **#3yearswithEXO** will be **#foreverwithEXO** :D


	9. 9th Song - Mocca

[Nineth Song: I Remember by Mocca] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Jazz-Indie __ _Mocca __ _**I Remember **_\- status: **playing**.

Nineth Song: Mocca – I Remember

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**GS**__)_

_(other warn!Sehun's side)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_I remember…_  
_The way you glanced at me, yes I remember_  
_When we caught a shooting star, yes I remember_  
_When we were dancing in the rain in that December_  
_And the way you smile at me,_  
_Yes I remember_

**.**

**.**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju _rooftop_ sekolahnya dulu. Bangunan ini masih sama seperti delapan tahun silam semenjak ia lulus dari sekolah ini. Angin yang bertiup dan pemandangan langit berserta hamparan bangunan menyapa dirinya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke depan sana. Melihat lapangan bola dan basket dari ketinggian gedung sekolah.

Dulu, sewaktu dirinya masih aktif menjadi anggota basket, Luhan –sahabatnya– terus meneriakkan namanya sebagai penyemangat. Dan setiap kali Sehun –baik itu latihan atau bertanding– melihat ke arah bangku penonton, Luhan akan menjadi objek pertama. Gadis itu akan tersenyum manis sekali sampai matanya berbentuk bulan sabit.

Begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika Luhan berhasil mencetak gol untuk klub sepak bola putri, Sehun yang akan menjadi objek pertama Luhan. Gadis itu akan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil berteriak, '_Sehun! Aku berhasil!_' dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum mengiyakan sembari kameranya menangkap momen tersebut.

Sehun mengangkat kamera DSLR-nya untuk mengambil foto kedua lapangan bersejarah. Aroma angin musim panas membuatnya kembali mengingat memori tentang gadis itu.

Sehun jatuh terduduk dengan punggung bersandar pada pematas besi. Kepalanya mengadah ke arah langit sore. Kicauan burung gagak berserta suara riuh siswa-siswi melewati pagar sekolah seperti kaset rusak bagi mereka.

Luhan bilang, dia ingin tetap berada di atap sekolah saat akhir pekan. Mungkin hampir tengah malam Luhan baru pulang. Alasan klasik, saat itu akan ada pengumuman bahwa adanya bintang jatuh melewati bumi dan dari Korea bisa melihatnya dengan mata telanjang.

Sehun sebagai sahabat baik gadis itu menemaninya meski Sehun merindukan kasur empuknya.

'_Sehun ingin meminta apa saat bintang jatuh?_'

'_Itu hanya mitos, aku tidak percaya_.'

'_Kenapa bisa begitu? Dengan kepercayaanmu justru yang kau minta akan terwujud_.'

'_Baiklah, terserah apa katamu, Nona_.'

Menunggu sembari mereka mengerjakan tugas, ataupun sekedar mengobrol dan menghabiskan banyak camilan yang dibawa Luhan. Sampai saatnya mata Luhan menangkap beberapa bintang jatuh.

'_Ayo, Sehun!_' yang dimaksud Luhan adalah meminta permohonan. Luhan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada sembari menutup kelopak matanya erat-erat.

Sehun mengikuti apa yang Luhan lakukan. Setidaknya dia mencoba.

'_Jaga Luhan meski aku tidak bisa berada di sampingnya_.'

**.**

**.**

Sehun turun dari _rooftop_ dengan beberapa foto lapangan bola dan lapanan basket yang dipotretnya dari ketinggian. Beberapa kali Sehun berpapasan dengan para guru yang pernah mengajarnya. Mereka saling melempar sapaan dan menanyakan kabar setelahnya membiarkan Sehun pergi menuju tempat duduk penonton lapangan bola.

Sehun ingat. Sangat lekat di ingatannya. Saat itu Seoul mengalami musim gugur di awal bulan Desember. Seminggu belakangan, Seoul selalu diguyur hujan yang tidak akan berhenti dari pagi sampai malam meksipun itu hanya gerimis kecil.

Tapi hari ini hanya terjadi pada siang hari, tetapi cukup deras hingga banyak siswa-siswi di sekolahnya berdiam diri di dalam sekolah menunggu hujan reda.

Tidak dengan Luhan.

Gadis itu malah mengganti seragam kemeja dan rok menjadi seragam olahraganya. Menuju lapangan bola dengan kaki telanjang. Membiarkan tubuh mungil gadis itu dibasahi air hujan.

Gila. Sehun hampir saja meneriakkan kata itu pada Luhan.

Luhan tidak peduli dengan cibiran teman-teman tentang dinginnya musim sedangkan Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli dingin yang ekstrim. Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mendongakkan kepala. Matanya tertutup dan membiarkan tetesan air mengenai tubuhnya. Membasahi tubuhnya.

Hingga Luhan berputar-putar di lapangan sembari menyerukan bait lagu yang akhir-akhir ini Luhan sering dendangkan.

Sehun tersenyum dan meleparkan tas-nya ke segala arah. Mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Luhan selalu membuat Sehun takjub. Mereka berlari, berteriak bahkan bernyanyi saat itu meski hujan turun sangat deras.

Ia tertawa keras-keras ketika Luhan terjatuh di saking licinnya rumput basah. Atau mereka mencoba menari _tango_ yang diajarkan Eunhyuk _seonseongnim_ setiap akhir minggu.

'_Hujan punya pesonanya sendiri. Ketika kau masuk dan merasakan pesonanya, kau akan mengetahui dirimu jatuh cinta dan tidak pernah lepas!_' ujar Luhan saat mereka berlarian mengelilingi lapangan.

Sehun diam-diam menyetujui ucapan Luhan. Dia tidak ingin hujan berhenti di bulan Desember. Dia tidak ingin behenti untuk Luhan.

**.**

**.**

Sehun memotret lapangan bola dari berbagai sudut dan _angle_. Hingga dia tiba di sebuah gedung aula yang tidak jauh dari lapangan bola.

Sehun seperti merasakan terlempar ke delapan tahun yang lalu saat dirinya duduk di salah satu kursi disamping Luhan. Mereka bernyanyi lagu kelulusan dan memeluk satu persatu kawan-kawan mereka. Tertawa untuk terakhir kalinya mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah.

Masih segar di ingatan lelaki kelahiran April ini, dirinya terlambat selangkah untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

Park Chanyeol. Siswa itu lebih dulu menyatakan perasaan pada Luhan. Dan Luhan dengan senyuman –menurut Sehun– jarang diperlihatkan pada orang lain meskipun itu sahabatnya sendiri. Gerakan mulut Luhan mengatakan '_Nado_' seperti mimpi buruk bagi Sehun.

Seminggu setelah kelulusan, Luhan menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dan mengenalkannya sebagai kekasih di depan Sehun.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari waktu itu.

Sehun memegang erat kamera DSLR-nya dan memotret beberapa sudut di gedung aula ini.

Jemari Sehun gemetaran menekan tombol _shutter_ ketika ingatannya kembali pada senyum Luhan.

Sehun merasa sangat jahat sekarang. Dia meninggalkan Luhan ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan sekolah tanpa berpamitan pada gadis itu. Sekarang pun ia pulang ke Seoul tidak akan ada gunanya. Kabar terakhir tentang Luhan adalah gadis itu terbang ke tanah kelahirannya bersama Chanyeol –ke China.

Sehun kira, akan mudah melupakan Luhan jika dia melanjutkan ke Jepang atas saran kedua orangtuanya. Nyatanya, semakin hari hatinya dipupuk rasa merindu dan juga rasa bersalah. Selalu berkeinginan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Menuju ke apartemen mungil Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

Sayangnya tidak. Kenginan lebih kuat dari ego.

"Oh Sehun!"

Bahkan sekarang pun Sehun berhalunisasi mendengar suara gadis itu. Ah, kenapa matanya terasa panas? Seperti ada yang melesak ingin keluar.

"Sehun! Jangan pura-pura tidak mendnegarku!" punggung Sehun menegang. Ia menurunkan kameranya dan dibiarkan menggantung di lehernya begitu saja. Berbalik dan menemukan gadis itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Luhan lebih cantik dari masa remaja mereka. Rambut pendeknya dulu diganti rambut coklat madu panjang yang tergerai dan berombak. Tinggi Luhan naik sedikit berkat _high heels_ yang dipakainya.

Luhan tersenyum. Sama seperti delapan tahun yang lalu.

Senyum yang mampu membuat Sehun mati rasa saking merindunya.

"Aku tahu kau akan pulang." desis Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum membalas cengiran lebar dari Luhan.

"Ya, karena aku ingat kalau kau adalah tempatku untuk pulang."

**.**

**.**

Nineth Song status:

**F I N**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**: Hufft, 1k words lebih sedikit. Untuk ini sebenarnya terinspirasi juga sama MV maupun lagunya Mocca yang '_I Remember_'.

Kata-kata Luhan tentang hujan itu aku dapat dari seseorang. Dan dari kata-katanya itu aku keinget lagu Mocca yg ini dan buru-buru lihat MV-nya. Aku nggak tahu ini udah bagus atau enggak. Bentar lagi si bayi besar ultah ya? Ciee yg baper nggak ada Luge :(

Karena ini dadakan banget. Bikinnya hampir dua jam langsung tanpa edit. Maaf kalo ada typo bertebaran. So, wanna leave a review?


	10. 10th Song - EXO

[Tenth Songs: The Winter's Tale by EXO] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Ballad-Pop __ _EXO __ _**The Winter's Tale **_\- status: **playing**.

Tenth Song: EXO – The Winter's Tale

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**BL**__)_

(_other warning! Luhan's side_)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

_I carefully take out_  
_The box that I hid deep inside_  
_And take out our memories that we made last winter_

_At the twinkling stars all night_  
_We softly smiled_  
_Under the tree, without anyone knowing_  
_I hid my heart as you held my hand_

**.**

**.**

"Luhan, turunlah. Para Paman dan Bibi sudah berkumpul." kata ibunya saat Luhan masih sibuk berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya.

"Ya. Sebentar lagi." ibunya hanya mengangguk singkat setelahnya menutup pintu kamar dan turun. Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

Melihat butiran salju turun dari jendela kamarnya. Malam yang dingin; bahkan Luhan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat ini. Laptop yang dibiarkan menyala menampilkan rekaman mantan _bandmates_-nya dulu menyanyikan lagu tema Natal. Luhan masih mengangumi dan takjub dengan perfoma Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang ditunjukkan pada media meski kehilangan satu member lagi.

Luhan tersenyum miris. Andai saja dia masih bergabung, mungkin dirinya juga berdiri di panggung sana dan bernyanyi bersama mereka.

Kenyataannya adalah Luhan berada di dalam kamarnya di Beijing dengan status mantan member dari sebuah grup idola yang digandrungi banyak gadis remaja.

Di sebelah laptopnya yang menyala, tergeletak sebuah kotak kado. Pemuda ini berhati-hati membuka tutupnya dan menemukan sebuah syal dan sepasang sarung tangan rajutannya sendiri. Ia menutup kembali tutup kotak kado dan menempelkan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat pada salah satu sisi kotak kado.

Luhan ingat, tepat hari Natal tahun lalu mereka menghabiskan pagi sampai siang berada di dorm. Menelepon keluarga masing-masing untuk meminta maaf tidak bisa pulang saat malam Natal sekaligus mengucapkan ucapan selamat dengan kegembiraan. Sedangkan sore sampai tengah malam mereka habiskan dengan bekerja.

Mereka menyimpan topeng. Mereka bilang, tidak apa tidak merayakannya bersama keluarga. tetapi, saat dini hari nanti, mereka menangis merindukan kehangatan keluarga. Disaat itulah mereka berkumpul menonton film bersama seperti selayaknya keluarga.

Tahun lalu, dua minggu sebelum Natal, Luhan mati-matian merajut syal dan sarung tangan ini. Walaupun akhirnya hanya teronggok tanpa pernah Luhan berikan pada seseorang yang Luhan ingin berikan.

Sehari sebelum hari Natal tahun lalu, segar di kepala Luhan bahwa Joonmyeon memintanya dan Sehun untuk pergi membeli beberapa camilan untuk mereka menonton film.

Salju turun dengan deras, Luhan lupa membawa payung meski Kyungsoo berulang kali mengingatkan. Mereka berteduh di salah satu pohon besar dekat pertokoan yang memasang lampu warna-warni sebagai bentuk keceriaan Natal.

"_Malam yang indah bukan, _Hyung_? Saat kita kedinginan, akan ada hal yang menarik_."

Luhan penasaran apa yang dimaksud Sehun. "_Apa itu?_"

_"Lihat saja ke atas langit,_" Luhan mendongak dan menemukan gemerlap bintang menghiasi langit malam Seoul. Belum lagi lampu jalanan dan pertokoan menambah suasana mewah dan ceria.

"_Aku benar 'kan?_"

"_Sangat_," Luhan masih mengangumi cahaya-cahaya tersebut berkelap-kelip.

Sehun menarik salah satu telapak tangannya, memasukkan ke dalam saku mantel. "Kita tidak memakai sarug tangan. Biar begini saja, terasa hangat." terang Sehun saat Luhan mengernyit bingung atas perlakuan Sehun. Tapi –sialnya– saat itu Luhan merona hebat. Mencoba melihat gemerlap bintang untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Biarlah –setidaknya biarkanlah mereka seperti ini. Luhan tidak tahu lagi di masa depan atau kehidupan berikutnya lagi apakah ia masih bertemu Sehun dan mencintai pemuda itu.

Seiringnya setetes air matanya turun, memori Natal dua tahun lalu juga ikut menghilang. Luhan ditampar keras oleh kenyataan fatal; bahwa dirinya akan lebih jauh lagi dari Sehun.

Suara derap kaki disusul teriakan khas anak remaja belasan menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan.

"_Ge_, Bibi Xi marah jika sepuluh menit lagi kau belum turun."

"Aku akan menyusul!" derap kaki itu terdengar lagi dan segera menghilang. Luhan menghapus bekas aliran air mata dan meninggalkan kamarnya untuk sementara waktu.

Saat Luhan sudah menutup pintu kamarnya, ponsel yang ditinggalkan di dekat laptop itu bergetar. Menampilkan sebuah _e-mail _yang masuk.

_From: Sehunnie~_  
_Subject: Ge, para Hyungdeul ingin tersambung video call padamu. Tolong, kami hanya punya setengah jam sebelum tampil dan waktu latihan._

**.**

**.**

Tenth Song status:

**F I N **

**.**

* * *

**A/N**: baper lagi, ayo, baper lagi. Akhir2 ini sering galau, fiv-nya ikutan galau. Tapi chapter2 selanjutnya nggak bakal bikin baper lagi kok

**P.S**: HunBaek... gue ngerasa ngelihat si Sehun cocok jadi uke-nya si Beqyon :v


	11. 11th Song - G Soul

[Elefenth Songs: Coming Home by G Soul] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs __ _Playlist_ _ _R&amp;B _ G Soul _ _ _**Coming Home **_\- status: **playing**.

Elefenth Song: – Coming Home by G Soul  


**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**BL**__)_

(_other warn! M-Preg_)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

_I'm on my way, way, way_  
_I'm coming home, coming home_  
_I'm coming home, home, home_  
_No time to wait, wait, wait_

**.**

**.**

Pemadangan ramai sore hari di Seoul sangat menarik baginya. Para pejalan kaki tumpah ruah di pinggir jalan –menyesaki trotoar. Entah itu merek berpakaian formal layaknya pekerja kantoran, mahasiswa ataupun yang masih menggunakan seragam SMA.

Sehun tersenyum kala melihat pria paruh baya sedang bersantai bersama si kecil dengan satu eskrim _cone_. Mengingatkan dirinya pada si kecil di rumah.

Ah, bagaimana ya si kecil itu? Terakhir kali Sehun meninggalkannya untuk pekerjaan, si kecil itu baru bisa berjalan. Mengejar Sehun untuk tidak pergi sampai menangis meraung-raung. Ah, berat hati rasanya mengingat momen terakhirnya bersama si kecil –jagoannya yang terhebat.

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mimik wajahnya memang tampak tidak bersahabat, tetapi dalam hati Sehun sungguh gelisah. Melirik pada koper berserta tas ukuran sedang yang berisi oleh-oleh. Sengaja Sehun tidak bisa memberitahu Luhan bahwa hari ini kepulangannya.

Sengaja. Biar saja ini menjadi kejutan. Sudah lima tahun ia berpisah dari pria mungil itu yang menjabat sebagai suami –ah, bisakah ia menyebut Luhan istirnya saja? Mengingat Luhan yang telah melahirkan si mungil yang selalu terbayang di benak Sehun.

Bis sampai pada halte dekat dari rumahnya. Suasananya tidak berubah. Minimarket yang ada di ujung pertigaan sana masih ramai anak SMA. Tidak jauh dari minimarket, toko buku itu masih belum mengubah tata posisi rak mereka ataupun merenovasi cat dinding mereka.

Sehun menentang tas berserta kopernya untuk melewati jalan tikus agar cepat sampai pada apartemennya.

Masih sama. Bahkan Sehun berpapasan dengan beberapa tetangga dan ia berhenti sejenak untuk menyapa mereka. Sehun sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Tidak menekan bel ataupun membuka pintunya. Sehun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel. Menghubungi nomor yang ia hapal di luar kepala.

'Yoboseyo_, Hunnie?_'

"Lu, aku pulang."

Terdengar pekikan kaget dari seberang telepon, Sehun yang ada di depan pintu pun juga bisa mendengarnya. '_Benarkah? Kapan kau pulang?_'

"Aku sedang ada di jalan."

'_Ah, begitu? Aku belum menyiapkan apapun di apartemen_.'

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu apapun karena aku sudah ada di depan."

'_Apa?!_'

Suara gaduh langkah kaki itu bergemuruh, disusul pintu apartemen yang dibuka kasar.

Luhan disana. Masih sama, hanya saja warna rambutnya yang diubah. Luhan pernah bercerita kalau ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi coklat kemerahan. Warnanya cocok untuk Luhan, suami mungilnya bertambah cantik saja.

Merasakan tubrukan kasar, Sehun tahu itu ulah Luhan. Pria mungil itu memeluk tubuhnya erat seolah tidak ada hari esok. Tentu saja Sehun memabalas pelukan itu sama eratnya.

"Mama!" suara anak kecil laki-laki yang menggema dari dalam. Ketika Sehun membuka matanya, si kecil yang terakhir kali ia lihat sebagai bayi yang baru bisa berjalan berubah menjadi bocah laki-laki yang sama menggemaskan seperti Luhan.

"Lei Hao?" Sehun menyebut nama putranya. Luhan melepas pelukan itu dan beralih pada Lei Hao yang memandang dua orang dewasa itu dengan bingung.

"Lei Hao ingat _Appa_?"

"_Appa_?"

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Memaklumi kecanggungan mereka karena Sehun jarang ada di rumah selama lima tahun dan meninggalkan bocah tersebut bahkan di saat umurnya belum genap dua tahun.

"_Appa_ pulang. Tidak perlu menunggu. Aku pulang, aku ada disini."

**.**

**.**

Elefenth Songs status:

**F I N **

**.**

* * *

**A/N**: Ini bisa disebut drabble –mungkin. Kali aja, words-nya kurang dari 500. Sungguh, aku pas denger lagu ini jadi bayangin kejadian kayak diatas. Dan maaf kalo sangat pendek atau bahkan ini tidak pantas disebut ficlet. dan SANGAT disarankan untuk mendengar lagunya kalo mau baca. Feel-nya langsung nyess….

Soal P.S kemaren... muahahaha... masih nggak percaya kok bisa Sehun dibawah Baekhyun (EXO Next Door eps 2).

Nunggu besok? Special ultahnya si bayi bongsor nih, :v


	12. 12th Song - BAP

[Twelfth Songs: Happy Birthday by B.A.P] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs __ _Playlist _ __Pop _ _ _B.A.P _ _ _**Happy Birthday **_\- status: **playing**.

Twelfth Song: Happy Birthday – B.A.P

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**GS**__)_

_warn! cameo: Lei Haowen | ati-ati, ini T+ lho ._._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

* * *

_Happy birthday to you_  
_My beautiful love_  
_Baby, only for you_  
_Because you're here, I'm happy_  
_Happy birthday to you_  
_Just like today, forever_  
_Baby, only for you_  
_We're going to be together_

**.**

**.**

Sehun memakirkan mobilnya di garasi setelah ia memanggil Luhan, tetapi istri cantiknya itu tidak menghiraukan sama sekali permintaan tolong Sehun. Alhasil, dia membuka pagar sendiri, memakirkan mobilnya dengan tubuh yang letih.

Letih sekali.

Perjalanan dan terus mengawasi pabrik cabang Mokpo membuat tenaganya terkuras. Sudah hampir lima hari Sehun berada di sana terus.

Ia kira, mungkin ia akan disambut dengan Haowen yang memeluknya erat atau kecupan selamat datang dari istrinya yang jelita, Oh Luhan. Sayangnya yang ditemukan Sehun adalah keadaan ruang depan gelap total dan ditambah. Ah, Sehun baru ingat. Ini hampir mendekati tengah malam. Mungkin saja Haowen tidur ditemani Luhan.

Dan ekspetasi tersebut buyar saat ia memasuki ruang makan yang masih terang oleh lampu. Disana ada Haowen bersama Luhan. Tubuh mereka penuh coretan tepung maupun krim coklat.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, _APPA_!" sorak mereka berdua lalu meniup terompet dengan pelan –karena ini sudah malam dan mereka tidak ingin tetangga komplain tentang hal ini.

Satu _cake_ besar dengan berbagai _topping_ coklat kesukaan Sehun, mereka tersenyum lebar memakai topi kerucut diatas kepala mereka berdua.

Rasa letih dan keluhan sekejap hilang digantikan perasaan menyesak di dada. Seperti kebahagiaan yang meledak-ledak. Ia tersenyum lebar. Langkah kakinya cepat-cepat untuk memeluk erat putranya dan disusul mengecup singat bibir Luhan.

"Terima kasih. Bahkan aku tidak ingat hari ini ulang tahunku." ujar Sehun setelah menurunkan Haowen dari gendongannya.

"Appa, tiup lilinnya~" rengek Haowen sembari menunjuk dua lilin dengan bentuk angka 3.

Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan kue dan wajah Haowen. "Baiklah. Ayo tiup bersama-sama." semenit berikutnya lilin tersebut mati ditiup tiga orang bersamaan; Sehun, Haowen dan Luhan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Luhan." lirih Sehun di telinga Luhan saat Haowen sudah memasuki kamarnya. Anak itu mengeluh lelah dan mengantuk meskipun besok hari libur sekolah.

Luhan tersenyum. Sehun selalu saja memuji kecantikan Luhan. Bukan hanya cantik di wajah, istrinya ini juga cantik dari hati. Betapa beruntungnya Oh Sehun mendapatkan istri seperti Luhan dan jagoan seperti Haowen.

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga atas kerja kerasmu pada keluarga kecil kita. Karena kau, Haowen juga tumbuh jadi boah laki-laki yang hebat." benar kata Luhan. Haowen memang jagoan kecil mereka yang hebat. Kecerdasan yang dimiliki Sehun dan kemurnian hati dari Luhan; anak itu menjadi anak yang diidamkan seluruh orangtua.

"Aku tidak menyangka saja kalian akan menyambutku."

Luhan terkekeh. "Karena aku tahu kau pulang larut, kupikir akan lebih baik besok merayakannya, karena kau besok cuti 'kan? Haowen merengek untuk menunggumu saat kau tahu pulang larut. Lewat tengah malam sudah memasuki tanggal 12 belas 'bukan? Jadi… selamat ulang tahun suamiku tercinta~"

Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri mencubit gemas ujung hidung Luhan dan menciumnya lembut.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil, lalu memerintah Sehun untuk segera mandi.

"Kau seperti bau ikan karena terlalu lama di Mokpo." itulah komentar Luhan saat ditanya 'Kenapa-kau-menyuruhku-mandi-di-tengah-malam-begini-?' oleh Sehun.

**.**

Sehun menyampirkan handuk basah yang digunakan sebagai pengering rambut sementara. Lalu segera menuju ranjangnya; Luhan sudah menunggunya sembari membaca majalah _Vogue Girl_.

"Kau selesai?" tanya Luhan saat sadar ranjang di sebelahnya mengalami pergerakan. Sehun sudah bersandar dan melebarkan lengannya memeluk bahu mungil Luhan.

"Ya. Apa kau tidak ingin tidur? Ini hampir setengah satu dini hari." desah Sehun.

Luhan menutup majalah _Vogue Girl_ yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan berbaring menghadap Sehun. "Aku menunggumu?"

"Untuk apa?"

Luhan beringsut dan mendendangkan sebait syair yang Sehun juga pernah mendengarkannya di televisi. Suara Luhan memang lebih ampuh membuat Sehun mabuk daripada soju atau alkohol manapun.

_Happy birthday to you_  
_areumdaun nae sarang_  
_Baby, only for you_  
_niga isseo haengbokhae_  
_Happy birthday to you_  
_oneulcheoreom yeongwonhi_  
_Baby, only for you_  
_urin hamkke halgeoya_

"Terima kasih melewatkan ulang tahunmu ini bersamaku. Aku senang dan bahagia, kau masih menganggapku istimewa dalam harimu –bahkan di hari sepenting ini."

Sehun trenyuh. Dia rengkuh tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya erat. Dia bisa merasakan detakan jantung Luhan yang berirama cepat.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Han. Kau dan Haowen adalah hal paling istimewa bagiku dari Tuhan. Akan selamanya begitu. Jangan bersikap seperti aku akan meninggalkanmu suatu saat nanti. Jangan.." Sehun berucap, kelopak matanya tertutup.

Sehun bisa merasakan lengan Luhan juga merengkuh punggungnya. "Maaf dan terima kasih, Oh Sehun. Kau suami yang hebat."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Dan aku beruntung mempunyai istri sepertimu. Aku tidak akan pernah salah memilihmu."

Luhan lebih dulu menjauh dari Sehun, mencoba mendongak menatap wajah suaminya yang lelah itu.

"Apa kau cuti besok? Haowen ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu sekalian merayakan hari ulang tahunmu."

Sehun malah kembali memeluk Luhan alih-laih menjawab. "Tidak, Lu. Aku lelah. Kita merayakannya saja di rumah; bagaimana?"

Luhan menepuk pelan dada bidang Oh Sehun. "Kau harus bilang sendiri pada Haowen. Dari keberangkatanmu ke Mokpo, dia sudah merengek ingin jalan-jalan sebagai imbalan mendapatkan nilai seratus di semua mata pelajaran, Oh!"

"Wah, benarkah? Hebat sekali jagoan kita!"

Luhan tersenyum bangga. Menikmati sekali deru nafas Sehun menerpa ujung kepalanya.

"Kau tidak memberikanku hadiah?"

"Eh?"

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan. Mencoba melihat raut wajah istrinya. "Daripada memberi Haowen hadiah, bagaimana denganku yang berulang tahun? Ah, kulihat kau tidak menyiapkan hadiahku ya?"

"Apa?" Luhan merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kupikir-pikir, umur Haowen sudah cukup untuk mempunyai adik. Malah, umurnya sudah terlalu tua untuk punya adik."

Luhan sudah mengerti bagaimana dia akan berakhir di tangan Oh Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja keras malam ini? Kau bisa menganggap ini hadiahmu untukku, ini bisa jadi hadiah untuk Haowen untuk dapat adik dan… untuk alasan membuat kita batal jalan-jalan, sayang~"

Ya, untuk alasan terakhir, Luhan tahu.

… Sehun akan menghajarnya habis-habisan malam ini juga.

**.**

"Akh.. ss-Sehunhh…ng-ngahh.."

"Ugh.. Luhan, ronde kelima; ya-ya?"

"Terserah.. akh! Jangan masukkan tiba-tiba, Oh Sehun bodoh!"

"Kau masih saja sempithh.. ugh.."

**.**

"Eh? Jalan-jalannya batal? Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat _Mama_? Dia sakit, jalannya pun harus dipapah. Haowen ingin _Mama_ tambah sakit?"

Haowen menggeleng.

"Karena itu, ayo, buat sarapan bersama _Appa_ untuk _Mama._"

"AYO!"

* * *

**A/N**: _**HEPI BESDEY TO CADEL**_! Ihiks, ultah tahun ini tanpa Luhan sama si naga boneng yah :"(

Apa ini kepanjangan buat Ficlet? Untuk bagian itu… hehehehe…. iya, saya ngerti…. hehehe…

Meski status masih pelajar kelas 9, tapi umur saya sudah mendekati enam belas tahun (karena telat masuk SD, waktu itu masuk SD rata-rata harus genap 7thn. Dan sialnya pas umur udah 7,5 malah yg umur 6 thn boleh masuk. Malah ada yg umur 5 thn boleh masuk. Asemm -_-)

Pokoknya…. _**HEPI BESDEY CADEL**_,

Wanna leave some review?


	13. 13th Song - Efek Rumah Kaca

[Thirteenth Songs: Bukan Lawan Jenis by Efek Rumah Kaca] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Band _ _ _Efek Rumah Kaca _ _ _**Bukan Lawan Jenis **_\- status: **playing**.

Thirteenth Song : Efek Rumah Kaca – Bukan Lawan Jenis

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**BL**__)_

_(other warn! dirty talk, minim dialog, Indonesian talk_)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

_Kamu simpan gambarku dalam hati._  
_Dalam mimpi dan di dalam hati._  
_Aku takut kamu suka pada diriku._  
_Karena memang aku bukanlah lawan jenismu_

_Kita bertemu muka lagi._  
_Tanpa isyarat memendam tanya_  
_Masihkah aku di dalam mimpimu_

**.**

**.**

Tidak. Jangan lagi.

Luhan terus berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Tidak peduli meski telapak kakinya terasa pedih serasa berjalan diatas pecahan kaca. Tidak peduli saat itu seruan Sehun terus memanggil namanya. Luhan terus berlari tanpa tahu kemana.

Hatinya ikut serasa di remas, dadanya naik turun menghirup nafas dan menjadi sesak –saking kelebihan oksigen. Tidak peduli dengan isakannya. Luhan hanya perlu menghindar dari Sehun. Menenangkan hati serta pikirannya untuk sementara dulu.

Beberapa jam yang lalu saat Luhan datang mengunjungi kost-kostan Sehun yang katanya sepi penghuni karena tetangga kiri dan kanannya sedang pulang kampung, bermaksud mengajak Luhan menginap. Datang dengan sekantung camilan dan minuman maupun beberapa keping DVD film yang menarik.

Kamar kost Sehun kosong tetapi televisi masih menyala. Disusul suara aneh –mirip desahan tertahan– yang berasal dari kamar mandi –yang memang setiap kamar kost memiliki kamar mandi sendiri.

Suara Sehun! Dan Luhan menduga mungkin Sehun selesai menonton film dewasa hingga membuat pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu bermastrubasi. Luhan menganggap itu wajar selama–

"Ough… Luhannh, shhh…"

–mendesahkan nama perempuan yang Sehun imajinasikan.

Mata Luhan terbelelak lebar. Mengetahui Sehun memabayangkan dirinya sebagai objek masturbasi bukanlah hal wajar. Ia sampai melepaskan pegangan pada kantung plastik besar berisi camilan dan masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Sehun mendengar kegaduhan kecil di luar memutuskan untuk menyudahi 'kegiatan panas'nya, lalu menemukan Luhan berdiri seperti mayat hidup di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Keduanya memucat. Saling bertanya eksisntensi masing-masing yang –sejak kapan– mereka berdiri di sana dan sudah sejauh mana mengetahui semuanya.

Dengan bibir bergetar, Luhan bertanya; sejak kapan Sehun menyimpang. Jawaban di luar dugaan Luhan. Sejak remaja dulu, Sehun memang sudah menyimpang. Berkat kedok selalu mengajak perempuan berkencan itulah tak-tik agar tidak ada yang mengetahui menyimpangan yang dilakukan Sehun.

Kertarikan pada Luhan? Ada. Bahkan semenjak Sehun menjalani hari pertama menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran empat tahun yang dibina Luhan dulu. Luhan menjadi senior yang manis idamannya dan juga menjadi tutor Sehun mempelajari Bahasa Indonesia.

"Hahaha, lucu. Gue nggak nyangka kalau lo punya humor yang… bikin gue eneg." Luhan masih tidak percaya, menganggap semuanya adalah angin lalu.

"Kak, tolong. Gue gak lagi nge-banyol dan gue nggak lagi ngomongin plot novel. Gue, se-ri-us!"

Mata mereka bertemu. Hanya memberikan isyarat. Menelisik lebih jauh lagi apakah ada kebohongan tersirat di kelereng mata mereka.

Tidak. Luhan tidak menemukan satupun. Luhan berbaik dan meninggalkan kamar kost Sehun. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur. Berharap keesokan paginya Luhan menemukan kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi.

**.**

Luhan tidak menyalahkan Sehun. Dia lebih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Semenjak itu, Luhan dan Sehun saling menjauh. Melupakan pamor mereka sebagai mahasiswa asing yang sangat dekat.

Jujur dari lubuk hati, Luhan juga ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sehun. Dia hanya menutupinya. Dia tahu, bahwa perasaan hina ini lebih baik tersimpan dan tidak pernah timbul lagi. Akan sangat hina mereka sebagai manusia jika terus melanjutkan yang dilarang keras; baik di mata masyarakat maupun di mata Tuhan.

Dan yang Luhan takutkan datang hari itu. Sehun sama-sama sepertinya. Perasaan bahagia terselip, secepat kilat digantikan rasa ketakutan yang lama disimpan.

Menghindar adalah cara satu-satunya. Meski perasaan sakit itu terus menerjang mereka.

**.**

**.**

Selama dua tahun itu, Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun di universitas. Menurut kabar, beberapa hari semenjak insiden tersebut, Sehun memilih kembali ke universitasnya yang lama di Seoul.

Luhan mencoba untuk tida peduli dan terlalu memikirkan Sehun. Hingga dua tahun cukup untuk mendapatkan gelar sarjananya dan ingin melanjutkan lebih tinggi lagi ke luar negeri. Negeri gingseng adalah pilihannya meski Luhan tahu negara tersebut adalah kampung halaman Sehun. Luhan menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa setahun belakangan ini di Seoul. Bahkan, Luhan mencoba kembali mengencani perempuan untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang terlarang.

Luhan berhasil. Dia mendapatkan kekasih seperti bayangannya. Seorang perempuan kalem dan juga anggun. Luhan berharap, setidaknya meskipun status mereka sepasang kekasih, Luhan berharap dapat mencintai kekasihnya sama seperti dia dulu memendam perasaannya pada Sehun.

Semuanya ia anggap berjalan rencana. Nyatanya hanya hampir. Lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkan semua rencana Luhan.

Seperti saat ini; Luhan menunggu kekasihnya yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Luhan hanya perlu duduk di salah satu kursi di café. Menurut kabar, kekasihnya ingin memperkenalkan temannya pada Luhan.

"Gege!" suara feminim dan nyaring yang dihapal Luhan. Pemuda ini mendongak dan bersiborok dengan kelereng mata yang lain.

Hitam kelam. Yang tersirat kepedihan di dalamnya.

Hanya satu orang yang Luhan tahu siapa pemilik kelereng mata tersebut.

Oh Sehun; yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai sahabat sejak kecil kekasihnya.

Mereka diam. Hanya obrolan sekedar perkenalan singkat.

Hanya ada keterdiaman mereka.

Tanpa ada hal yang menyinggung kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

Dalam hati, mereka saling mempertanyakan pada jawaban kosong; masihkah ada diri mereka dalam mimpi masing-masing?

**.**

**.**

Thirteenth Song status:

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N**: Anggep aja mereka dulu lagi sekolah di Indo :v

FYI, Efek Rumah Kaca itu band indie (mungkin sebagian dari kalian udah tahu) Indo yang aku suka banget! Lirik lagunya kebanyakan kayak puisi gitu dan gak muluk-muluk tentang cinta. Lagu mereka cuma menyinggung keadaan yang pernah kita alamin.

Mau ninggalin kata-kata di kotak bernamakan review?


	14. 14th Song - Xi Luhan

[Fourteenth Songs: Our Tomorrow by Luhan] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs __ _Playlist_ _ _Ballad _ _ Xi _Luhan __ _**Our Tomorrow **_\- status: **playing**.

Fourteenth Song: LuHan – Our Tomorrow

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**BL**__)_

_(other warn! Luhan POV)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

_I'm looking, there is not much time left_  
_to make a wish, i wish there could be one more day_  
_our tomorrow_

_I'm asking, how much time is left_  
_before my eyes, i thought there would be one more day_  
_to fulfill our promise_

**.**

**.**

Sehun menelusupkan lengannya diantara pinggangku, memelukku dari belakang. Aku terkejut dan segera sadar dari lamunanku pada kalender yang terpampang.

"Jangan habiskan waktu terakhirmu hanya melamun. Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggumu." aku mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban dan Sehun menggandengku menuju ruang tengah yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya smeua member dari rasa penat mereka.

Wajar, setelah perjalanan panjang dari Beijing ke Seoul ditambah jadwal latihan dan _recording_ membuat tubuh mereka lelah luar biasa.

Satu persatu menyambutku hangat; sepeti baru kembali dari puluhan tahun lalu.

Akankah?

"Jongdae _hyung_ membuat ini. Aku baru menontonnya separuh." Jongin memperlihatkan USB kepada kami, lalu disambungkan ke televesi. Barulah aku sadar apa guna USB itu; Jongdae mengumpulkan semua koleksi video dan foto dari kami semua lalu dijadikan satu seperti ini.

Ah, banyak sekali _moment_ yang terlihat. Mulai dari kejahilan tiga orang (re:Chan,Dae,In) yang herannya saat itu Jongdae sangat dekat dengan mereka berdua padahal Jongdae baru beberapa minggu menjadi _trainee_.

Bahkan rekaman video saat di ruang tunggu, _backstage_ oleh para member. Jong brothers memang hebat dalam bidang ini. Aku yakin, jika EXO telah seperti Shinhwa, baik Jongdae atau Jongin akan membuat perusahaan _recording_ sendiri seperti ini.

Aku tertawa, aku menangis, bahkan aku marah saat menemukan video pribadiku (seperti semacam diary) ikut dipublikasikan. Video itu direkam saat wajahku jelek; tepat setelah bangun pagi beberapa hari sebelum kami memulai panggung debut.

"_Bahkan sampai seratus tahun ataupun beratus ribu tahun lagi aku masih ingin tetap __**EXO**__ utuh seperti slogan kami, '__**We are ONE!**__'. Kalian percaya? Karena aku percaya, kalian juga harus percaya."_

Seperti ada _boomerang_ yang menyerang tepat di jantung, semua member yang tadinya menertawakan kekonyolanku kini menjadi hening. Menerawang masing-masing ke depan; untuk esok hari yang tidak kumulai dengan baik.

"Bukankah kita satu? Kita berjanji untuk itu; tidak selamanya akan tetap menjadi janji. Keadaan memaksa, keegoisan ada untuk saat-saat yang berat. Mari kita lupakan sejenak, berpikirlah sebagai teman bahwa kita tidak memaksakan keegoisan kita untuk itu." suara Joonmyeon menjadi nyaring karena hening. Memberi petuah yang membuat para member menjadi lebih kuat padahal dia sendiri sudah menangis.

Dasar _leader_ payah, aku bergumam dalam hati.

Baekhyun berdiri dan membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada kami. "Kau meminta kami untuk tidak egois, sedangkan dia sudah bertindak egois untuk kita. Ini tidak adil. Kerja kerasku… ough, sialan!" Baekhyun berseru lantang pada Joonmyeon. Sebelum mengakhiri kalimatnya, dia sudah pergi lebih dulu ke kamarnya.

Semuanya jelas merasa kaget atas sikap Baekhyun, termasuk aku.

Benarkah aku egois? Benarkah aku seperti Yifan yang mereka anggap sebagai pengkhianat?

Aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah menangis terisak dan Sehun memelukku untuk menenangkanku. Bisikannya untuk menyuruhku tidak menangis malah membuatku makin menangis di dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pikirkan perkataan Baekhyun, Ge. Sebentar lagi dia akan menyeretmu kembali ke dorm saat kau akan pergi ke bandara." ucap Chanyeol sebelum menyusul roommate-nya bersama Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

Sudah pukul dua dini hari. Tapi mataku tidak bisa terpejam sama sekali. Aku hanya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, pandanganku lurus dan kosong.

Oh, ya ampun! Insomnia selalu kambuh disaat tidak tepat!

Zitao yang menemaniku karena khawatir pun sudah tertidur nyenyak di sebelahku. Tangannya memeluk lenganku erat seolah tidak ingin ditinggal ibunya beranjak pergi. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya seperti anak kecil lima tahun. Sedang Yixing sedang mengungsi ke kamar Joonmyeon. Dia tidak inin melihatku lalu membuatnya menangis.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarku, matanya menyuruhku untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Ternyata, dia ingin kami menghabiskan waktu di beranda. Dua gelas susu coklat hangat tersaji di meja kecil. Kebiasaan kami.

"_Hyung_ masih ingat saat kita petama kali bertemu?"

"Jelas sekali. Melihatmu yang punya kemiripan denganku –bahkan aku sendiri–, _trainee_ yang lain mengira kau adalah adikku yang hilang." kami tertawa sembari menyesap susu coklat masing-masing.

"Aku tidak bermaksud–" aku menarik nafas panjang, "–aku tidak bermaksud merusak suasana dengan video terakhir itu. Aku selalu ingat itu, bahkan menjelang aku tidur. Semenjak Yifan keluar, aku selalu berpikir 'Ah, apakah aku harus?' atau 'Bisakah?' yang membuatku semakin _drop_."

"Orangtuaku memaksa aku keluar, dan sebagai anak tunggal aku tidak bisa menolak selagi mereka ada disini. kesehatanku memburuk pula dan itu membuat orangtuaku makin gencar memaksaku."

Tanpa sadar, aku kembali menangis. Angin malam membuat air mataku beku di pipi. Sehun tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu EXO seperti apa kedepannya. Waktu tidak pernah mengijinkan kita mengintip masa depan. Akankah saat kita menjadi tua, kita bisa bertemu dalam damai? Tidak; selama kenangan buruk itu masih disimpan. Tapi kalian adalah orang-orang hebat untuk kerja keras yang juga membantuku, tentu aku akan menyambut kalian hangat."

Aku memeluk Sehun. Biarkan sekali ini saja sebelum keesokannya aku menemukan angin kosong bernama Sehun untuk kupeluk.

"Maafkan _Hyung_. Andaikan ada satu hari lebih, kuharap hari itu menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk mewujudkan mimpi bersama; kuyakin Yifan juga berpikir seperti itu."

"_Hyung_…" lirih Sehun.

"Berapa waktu yang terlewati? Kita melewatinya dengan janji kosong dan kepergian satu orang –dan sebentar lagi aku menyusul pergi seperti Yifan."

Sehun menangkup kedua pipiku, memkasa kelereng mataku menatap intim kelereng matanya.

"Aku hanya minta satu hal; tolong jangan lupakan waktu saat kita bersama."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Pasti." lirihku.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Bibirnya mengecup, melumat kecil bibirku. Tidak ada gairah; yang kurasakan hanya kelembutan Sehun yang menyalurkannya lewat ciuman.

Hari itu –jam empat dini hari– dua jam sebelum kepergianku, kulewatkan bersama Sehun ditemani susu coklat yang hangat.

Aku tidak tahu jika besok aku menginginkan Sehun, bisakah kami seperti ini lagi? Hari esok kami seperti dibabat habis.

**.**

**.**

Fourteenth Songs status**:**

**F I N**

* * *

**A/N**: Sprry for late posting :( Ugh, jangan dipikiran ya. Ini cuman fic yang ada di bayanganku aja pas gimana Luhan ninggalin eksoh. Soal Kris yang aku sebut betrayed, yah, Cuma opini saja. Saya masi agak kesel sama Yipan, kalo boleh jujur :( tapi entah kenapa saya nggak bisa benci dia, cuman agak kesel aja.

So… gimana? Baru ficlet ini yang nge-feel sedalem palung. Give your review guys, I need some critic or opinion.


	15. 15th Songs - Christina Perry

[Fiveteenth Songs: A Thousand Years by Christina Perry ] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Ballad __ _Christina Perry __ _**A Thousand Years **_\- status: **playing**.

Fiveteenth Song: Christina Perry – A Thousand Years

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**GS**__)_

(P.S: This from Taylor Swift – Love Story MV)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid, I will love you for,_  
_A thousand years._  
_I love you for a thousand more._

**.**

**.**

Malam gelap disesaki deru angin mengibas dedaunan. Luhan masih saja terus berjalan pelan menelusuri pinggiran hutan dan juga memegang lampu lampion yang ada di genggamannya. Tidak peduli suara gemersik yang makin membuat nyalinya ciut; ada kemauan besar yang tidak bisa ditolak Luhan.

"Luhan!" suaranya mirip bisikan, berat dan penuh kewibawaan. Luhan tahu pemilik suara tersebut. Dia berputar dan cahaya dari lampion membuatnya dapat melihat sosok itu.

"Sehun!" Luhan buru-buru menurunkan lampu lampion. Beranjak beberapa langkah untuk memeluk erat pemuda itu.

Mereka sama-sama tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini. Sedetik pun tidak.

Banyak yang membuat pikiran mereka kacau. Disesaki keinginan, dihimpit oleh keharusan serta dipertanyakan oleh keberadaan.

"Lu, bisakah kau sampai malam disini? Pagi-pagi sekali aku akan markas untuk pergi ke timur laut."

Sayangnya Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Pelayan akan menemukan kamarku kosong. Tengah malam biasanya ayah menengokku."

Sehun mengulum bibirnya. Berlanjut mengecup bibir Luhan singkat. "Maafkan kelancanganku, Putri. Aku lupa kau adalah seorang Puteri bangsawan terkenal di Kerajaan ini." kekeh Sehun yang menyadari kepahitan atas perbedaan status mereka yang sangat kentara sekali.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku milikmu, buang statusmu itu–"

"–bahwa aku hanyalah tentara kecil kerajaan sedangkan kau putri bangsawan terpandang di kerajaan? Luhan, tidak bisa. Kodratku adalah tidak bisa memilikimu kalau bukan karena sayembara. Aku hanyalah orang kecil."

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Telapak tangannya ia angkat untuk mengelus pipi halus kekasihnya.

"Jangan katakan! Jangan katakan apapun!" Luhan kembali memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat.

"Mungkin kau keberatan dengan statusku. Perang akan dimulai dan tidak tahu apa aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Sehun menghirup bau parfum Luhan yang selalu membuat Sehun mabuk.

Luhan mengusap lembut kedua pipi Sehun. Air mata itu tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Pulanglah. Bayangkan kau pulang dengan kebanggaan, bisa melamarku dan kita akan memiliki keluarga kecil; itu impian kita bukan?"

Sehun mengecup telapak tangan Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

"Tolong, hanya menunggu sebentar saja. Aku tidak bisa berjanji tetapi aku akan mengusahakannya."

"Untukku, Sehun."

"Tolong, mencintaiku selama hidupmu."

"Seratus atau beribu tahun pun aku menyanggupinya."

Dan pelukan mereka diiringi deru angin malam. Tidak peduli bagaimana takdir akan membuat kisah mereka besok.

**.**

**.**

Fifteenth Songs status**:**

**F I N**

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, ini bisa dibilang drabble –again. Pas temen lagi denger lagu mbak Christina di kelas, jadi kepengen bikin fic. jadilah meski hanya diketik 15mnt di kelas + nonton MV mbak Taylor di utube lalu dilanjut donlot –wi-fi sekolah is the best, muehehehe!

Berbaik hati meninggalkan kesan di kotak review?


	16. 16th Songs - Justin Bieber

[Sixteenth Songs: Boyfriend (Acoustic vers)by Justin Bieber] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs __ _Playlist_ _ _ Acoustic _ _ _Justin Bieber _ _ _**Boyfrined (Acoustic vers) **_\- status: **playing**.

Sixteenth Song: Justin Bieber – Boyfriend (Acoustic vers)

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**GS**__)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go  
_

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, Sehun menemukan bengkak pada mata Luhan. Gadis itu berjalan sepanjang koridor dengan lesu –layaknya zombie yang tipis harapan hidup.

Tidak perlu ditanya, Sehun tahu apa penyebab Luhan menjadi seperti mayat hidup. Hanya satu nama; Kris Wu. Sehun bersumpah, ingin rasanya meninju rahang pemuda tinggi Kanada tersebut yang telah menyebabkan Luhan-ya menjadi seperti zombie, membuatnya terluka dan disakiti.

Tunggu… Luhan-_nya_?

Oh Sehun, kau hanya bermimpi 'bukan? Luhan hanyalah seorang gadis yang kau cintai, bukan menjadi milikmu seperti apa yang pernah Kris Wu rasakan.

"Dia meninggalkanku hanya untuk perempuan lain. Aku memintanya tinggal, aku memohon-mhon padanya. Itu menyedihkan 'bukan? Rasanya menjadi pengemis jauh lebih baik." cerca Luhan ketika Sehun sudah membawa Luhan ke taman belakang kampus dan membawakan segelas _bubble tea_.

Tapi Luhan tidak menyentuh minumannya sama sekali. Luhan hanya berpandang ke arah lurus tanpa ada arti apapun. Sehun cemas, sungguh.

Ia mengenal Luhan jauh lebih baik daripada kedua orangtua gadis itu yang bercerai tanpa memerhatikan Luhan. Sehun yang ada setiap saat bahkan saat Luhan tidak terlalu membutuhkan kehadirannya.

Ia kira, hanya menganggap Luhan sama seperti para _Noona_. ternyata salah; Sehun sudah jatuh pada pesona gadis itu untuk waktu yang lama. Sekedar mengungkapkannya pun sulit, Nyalinya lebih ciut daripada keju yang lemur.

Luhan adalah dunianya. Fantasi fana yang hanya Sehun tangkap secara emosi. Seolah Luhan membuat lingkaran yang Sehun tidak berani menembusnya.

… karena Sehun tidak ingin Luhan menjauh meski kenyataannya Luhan tahu tanpa menghindar sama sekali.

Insiden tersebut dikuak sendiri oleh Luhan dua tahun yang lalu –saat Luhan mendengar Jongin yang kelepas mengatakan bahwa Sehun mencintai Luhan.

Mungkin, dua minggu itu adalah hal terberat bagi Sehun dan Luhan. Hingga ketika mereka bisa memperbaikinya, sayangnya, Luhan sudah menjadi milik Kris Wu.

"Maaf Sehun, maaf. Harusnya aku mendengarmu untuk tidak memilih Kris. Aku salah." tangis Luhan pecah. Sehun hanya merengkuh pundak Luhan, mencoba menahan isak tangis gadis itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu, sshhtt.. tenanglah." bisik Sehun menenangkan. Melihat dan mendengar sendiri Luhan yang menangis kesakitan membuat rahang Sehun mengeras. Matanya ikut nanar dan dadanya serasa dihujam ribuan benda tajam.

Andai saja…

… seorang Kris Wu tidak hadir dalam lingkup mereka, mungkin sekarang Luhan tidak akan menjadi kesakitan seperti ini. Luhan tidak akan mengalami hal sepahit ini bahkan di pengalaman pertamanya dalam percintaan.

"Luhan, andai saja aku menjadi kekasihmu." Luhan meredakan isakannya, memandang Sehun meminta penjelasa. Sehun tahu mulutnya tidak bisa dijaga, ia hanya merutuki kebiasaan buruknya. Tapi tida, Luhan mengenal baik dirinya dan Sehun tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi Kris Wu karena aku Oh Sehun yang melindungimu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu saat kau berjalan sendirian." Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Hening diantara mereka. Sama-sama tidak ingin mengusik rasa yang terselip serta berbagai pranalar di kepala mereka.

"Aku bisa jadi apapun dan melakukan apapun selama itu permintaanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan." Luhan kembali terisak pelan. Lengannya ikut memeluk leher Sehun erat.

"Andaikan saja aku kekasihmu… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dan sendirian, Luhan."

**.**

**.**

Sixteenth Songs status**:**

**F I N**

* * *

**A/N**: A-yoo! Hahaha, lagi seneng2nya dengerin lagu yg bikin baper. Gimana chapter ini? Saya pas ngetik ini kebawa perasaan sendiri :(

So wanna leave a review?


	17. 17th Songs - Epik High

[Seventeenth Songs: Spoiler by Epik High] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs __ _Playlist_ _ _ Hiphop-Ballad _ _ _Epik High _ _ _**Spoiler **_\- status: **playing**.

Seventeenth Song: Epik High – Spoiler

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**Bl**__)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name _**Hwang0203**_

**.**

* * *

_Your cold eyes and words are the spoiler_  
_In your every action, I see our end_  
_I tell myself it's not true but I feel the spoiler_  
_Should I watch till the end? Or should I leave now?_  
_What if there's a twist?_  
_I can't let you go.  
_

**.**

**.**

Luhan mendengus kesal lantaran Sehun menghabiskan sebagian waktu makan siang mereka dengan menerima panggilan telepon –yang katanya dari asisten dosennya.

Bukan Luhan bersikap egois dan kekanak-kanakan. Terkadang, Luhan merasa dianak tirikan. Sehun menerima telepon bukan hanya urusan tugas kampus dan arahan langsung dari asisten dosen, tetapi juga diselingi obrolan ringan yang membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu lupa eksistensi Luhan.

Apalagi kejdian tadi pagi yang membuat Luhan jengah. Sehun kembali berulah. Selalu saja meleset dari jam yang pemuda itu tentukan hingga membuat Luhan menunggu sampai mati kebosanan.

"Maaf, Lu. Aku mengerjakan makalah terlebih dulu" "Aku berpapasan dengan Joonmyeon _hyung_, jadi aku mengobrol sebentar dengannya." – dan sudah berapa macam lagi alasan yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

Sudah lebih dari lima minggu terakhir, Sehun jarang meneleponnya ataupun mengirimkan pesan singkat. Tidak ada kata-kata sayang. Hanya kalimat baku seperti seorang pebisnis yang ketikkan.

Tidak ada kata sayang. Yang Luhan terima saat menjawab telepon adalah sapaan ringan seperti teman ataumalah tiap kali mereka berkomunikasi harus Luhan yang mencari bahan obrolan.

Sungguh, Luhan lelah terus bersembunyi seperti ini.

"Maaf, Lu. Kau pasti menungguku lama." Luhan mendapatkan kesadarannya setelah melamunkan banyak hal. Sehun sudah duduk di depannya dan kembali melahap kue isinya. Luhan menyunggingkan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Jujur, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya pada Sehun.

"Tidak apa. Bukankah kau mengincar nilai bagus kali ini?"

"Hmm…" Sehun sibuk dengan makanannya. Luhan hanya mengaduk minuman dengan sedotan tanpa ada niat sama sekali.

Inilah. Sikap Sehun yang selalu diwanti-wantinya yang mungkin akan terjadi dalam hubungan selama dua tahun mereka.

"Se–"

**TING!**

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Mengabaikan kalimat tertahan Luhan, Sehun lebih memilih membuka aplikasi pesan pada ponselnya. Sesekali tersenyum dan terkikik pelan setelah membaca. Jemari panjang Sehun mulai mengetik di layar ponsel.

Luhan hanya bergeming memandang tingkah laku kekasihnya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

Haruskah?

Luhan tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu. Sekilas, Luhan bisa melihat potret gadis cantik dalam ponsel Sehun yang diyakini Luhan sebagai pemicu kerenggangan mereka, tetapi Luhan tidak ingin salah sangka. Saat dia sepenuhnya percaya pada Sehun, pemuda itu dengan perlahan mengikisnya.

"Sehun–"

"Sebentar, Lu."

Luhan mengulum bibirnya, menahan getar pada suaranya agar tidak menjadi isakan kecil yang memalukan. Pemuda asal Beijing ini sudah melihat aksi Sehun yang sebegitu tidak peduli.

Potret gadis itu, Irene. Luhan pernah bertemu sekali saat itu ia berkunjung ke falkutas Sehun. Bertemu Jongin, Sehun dan Irene. Berkenalan singkat dan Sehun buru-buru menariknya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Kejadiannya sudah hampir dua bulan yang lalu.

Kata-katanya… perilakunya… Luhan tidak sekuat yang Sehun bayangkan. Bahkan kali ini retakan besar terjadi pada diri Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya agar air matanya tidak lolos. Sebisa mungkin bertahan untuk disisi Sehun. Sekali lagi, Luhan tidak bisa. Ia mengambil tas-nya, membiarkan hidangan yang baru separuh termakan.

"Sehun, aku pulang naik taksi."

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel ke Luhan. Kali ini sepenuhnya. "Hah?"

"Aku ada urusan dadakan, _sampai jumpa_." Luhan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar, menulikan telinganya dari seruan Sehun. Untung saja ada taksi lewat sehingga Luhan tidak perlu berjalan lebih jauh lagi ketika tahu Sehun mengejarnya.

_**Sampai jumpa**_…

...apakah kalimat itu akan menjadi tersambung kembali? Dengan Luhan yang membutakan matanya dibalik sikap dingin Sehun. Ataukah, kalimat itu akan jadi beku? Dengan Luhan meninggalkan Sehun ketika perasaan yang dipercayanya kini terkikis hampir habis. Luhan tidak tahu. Hati dan pikirannya masih bertarung untuk hal itu.

Luhan merogoh ponselnya. Mencari nama kontak yang dihapalnya.

"Minseok…" Luhan sukses meloloskan

'_Lu? Kau baik-baik saja?_'

Luhan menggeleng. Meredam suara isakannya yang terdengar oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Percuma, Minseok punya pendengaran yang sangat baik, malah.

'_Hei, kamu kenapa?_'

"Aku akan segera ke apartemenmu."

'_Xi? Ada ap_–' **PIP!**

Luhan memutuskan smabungannya. Menatap pemandangan sore kota Seoul yang membuatnya terus terpikirkan satu nama; Oh Sehun.

Dan hari itu Luhan Luhan merasa dunianya tidak lagi sama seperti saat pertama kali memberikan kepercayaan dan perasaannya pada Sehun.

**.**

**.**

Seventeenth Song status:

**F I N**

* * *

**A/N**: Hufft~ /usap keringat/ hello guys. Sebenernya ini boleh dibilang aku ambil dari true story punya temen. Gimana chapter ini? Aku udah usaha bikin lebih dari 500w dan ternyata cuman bisa nyampe 600+w, huhuhu… gak bisa lebih panjang hampir oneshot.

I need some review; pretty please?


	18. 18th Songs - f(x)

[Eighteenth Songs: So Into You by f(x)] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song- Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan's Month)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Pop-Ballad _ _ _f(x) _ _ _**So Into You **_\- status: **playing**.

Eighteenth Song: f(x) – So Into You

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**GS**__)_

_(warn! Sehun-centric)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name _**Hwang0203**_

_**.**_

* * *

_I don't want to lose you,_  
_I don't think you'll ever come back again,_  
_So tell me what's up,_  
_To have my heart,_

_Without having to hide,_  
_With a little more love,_  
_I want to deliver my heart,_  
_And tell you, looking straight into your eyes,_  
_So into U,_

**.**

**.**

Suara Baekhyun terus terngiang di telinganya.

'_Luhan akan kembali ke Beijing dan tidak akan pernah kembali ke Seoul. Karena apa? Keegoisanmu, Oh!_'

Sehun masih ingat wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan untuk tidak menampar Sehun dan memilih pergi begitu saja.

Sehun terus saja memikirkannya. Memikirkan Luhan yang jauh tersakiti olehnya. Benar; seperti perkataan Baekhyun. Lelaki ini patut disalahkan dan ditampar keras-keras agar sadar. Hanya beberapa kalimat dari Baekhyun tentang Luhan itu sudah menampar keras kesadarannya.

Luhan dulu kekasihnya –ya, sebelum Sehun memutuskan mengakhiri dua minggu yang lalu.

Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih lainnya; mencintai, memuja, berkencan, bercinta bahkan mempunyai pertengkaran kecil sebagai bumbu pelengkap.

Hanya saja, Ayah Luhan tidak menyetujui dan memaksa putrinya menikah dengan pria pilihannya. Luhan menolak demi Sehun meski itu juga menghapus nama gadis itu sebagai keluarga.

Sehun sadar, ia bodoh membiarkan Luhan menangani masalahnya sendirian. Ia tidak tuli mendengar isakan Luhan saat disinggung tentang ayahnya. Sehun tidak buta bagaimana melihat pancaran rindu ketika kekasihnya melihat foto keluarganya.

"Luhan, pergilah ke ayahmu. Biarkanlah aku menjadikanmu anak yang berbakti. Mungkin kita bukan jodoh, heum?"

Mereka bertengkar hebat. Sangat.

Sehun hanya tidak ingin gadisnya terluka dan dicap sebagai pembangkang oleh orangtuanya. Mungkin, merelakan gadisnya itu untuk jadi anak berbakti adalah jalan satu-satunya.

Ia terpaksa melepas rengkuhan, menepis genggaman hangat yang selalu Sehun inginkan. Dia tidak boleh egois.

"Kau mengira dirimu tidak egois? Pengorbananku untuk kebahagiaanku sendiri itu kau –Oh Sehun! Dan kau menyuruhku mencari kebahagiaan lain? Egois!"

Itu kata-kata terakhir Luhan sebelum gadis itu hilang tanpa meninggalkan kabar. Seolah jejaknya sudah terhapus rapi untuk Sehun ikuti.

Dan anehnya, saat Sehun merasa Luhan sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, Baekhyun datang kepadanya dengan perkataan menampar telak. Bahkan bir maupun _wine_ sekalipun tidak ada yang bisa mengenyahkan Luhan dari otaknya.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Itu dari Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun sekaligus kakak kelasnya dulu.

'_Pesawatnya terbang jam 1 siang. Aku, Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Minseok Noona akan mengantarnya. Kau tidak, Oh Sehun?_'

Sehun meremas ponselnya kuat-kuat.

Haruskah?

Sehun lelah terus bersembunyi. Mereka diam tanpa menyelesaikan masalah yang ada. Sehun terlalu pengecut dan Luhan terlalu kekanak-kanakan; itulah sebabnya mereka merasa mudah untuk saling tidak peduli.

Mungkin… ya.

Sehun terus saja berpikir. Bahkan ini sudah terlalu mendekati jam satu.

Sehun buru-buru menyambar jaketnya dan pergi ke tempat Luhan.

Dia ingin mengatakan pada gadisnya, kalau ia mencintai gadisnya apapun yang terjadi.

Meskipun itu halangan besar, selagi mereka saling memiliki, Sehun akan terus berlari ke arah Luhan.

Kepada Luhan, bukan siapapun.

Itulah yang ingin Sehun sampaikan, dengan kelereng mata yang saling beradu menimbulkan tanya.

"Luhan, tetaplah disisiku karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

Eighteenth Songs status:

**F I N**

* * *

**A/N**: Hai, hai~! Mungkin agaknggak nyambung lagu dengan ceritanya. Karena... pas denger lagu mbak2 Epekseu aku kepikiran HunHan yang kek cerita di atas itu. Why? Kenapa lagi-lagi drabble? Alasannya simple, karena saya lagi stuck. Entah tu ide ataupun ketar-ketir ngadepin ujian.

Wanna leave some review?


	19. 19th Song - Frank Sinatra

[Nineteenth Songs: Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan's April Passion)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Jazz Swing __ _Frank Sinatra __ _**Fly Me to the Moon **_\- status: **playing**.

Nineteenth Song: Frank Sinatra – Fly Me to the Moon

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**BL**__)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

_Fill my heart with song_  
_And let me sing forever more_  
_You are all I long for_  
_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words, I love you  
_

**.**

**.**

"Bagus sekali, Luhan!" puji Baekhyun saat Luhan selesai menyanyikan lagu _Leaving on a Jet_ _Plane_ milik Chantal Kraviasuk. Luha menuruni panggung kecil yang ada di sudut bistro hingga sahabat mungilnya datang dari arah lain; memuji penampilan Luhan seperti biasa.

Ya, selain menjadi mahasiswa berprestasi, Luhan juga memiliki pekerjaan sampingan. Menjadi penyanyi di kedai bistro milik ibu sahabatnya. Meskipun gajinya tidak seberapa, asalkan Luhan senang dengan pekerjaan ini pun tidak masalah.

Luhan sangat suka musik _jazz_. Apapun itu, ia sangat suka sekali hal yang berbau_ jazz_. Suasana yang dibawa musik_ jazz_ membuatnya merasakan kehadiran sosok ayahnya yang penggila lagu _jazz_ –dan ditularkan padanya. Diberi keberuntungan memiliki vokal suara yang cocok dengan lagu _jazz,_ untuk itulah Luhan tidak menolak tawaran Baekhyun bekerja sebagai penyanyi lagu _jazz_ di kedai bistro ibunya.

"Kau bersama Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan saat melihat sosok Chanyeol duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Untung saja, sekarang ini hanya diisi _instrument_ irama _jazz_ tanpa vokal, sehingga Luhan dapat mengistirahatkan tenggorokannya sebentar.

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu, "Umm… asal kau tahu saja; kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih seminggu yang lalu."

Luhan melongo tidak percaya. Bibirnya membentuk huruf **O** dan suara pekikan ringan itu mengganggu telinga Baekhyun.

"Kemana saja aku saat sahabatku punya kabar bahagia? Selamat, Byun! Semoga Chanyeol lebih baik dari si Jongin." Luhan memeluk ringan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil selain Luhan itu membalas pelukannya, lalu memisahkan tubuh mereka.

"_Well_. Sepertinya kau harus menyusul kami, Lu. Bukankah terakhir kali kau pacaran itu saat SMP? Itupun saat kau masih hetero." Luhan menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan.

Memang, sebelum Luhan menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _homosexual_ di umurnya ke tujuh belas, Luhan sempat punya hubungan cinta dengan anak perempuan. Itupun tidak berlangsung lama karena anak perempuan itu menggunakan Luhan sebagai tameng agar mantan kekasihnya mau rujuk.

Menyedihkan.

Karena itulah Luhan tidak berani berpetualang mencari cinta. Karena, dia selalu memberi penilaian yang membuatnya kecewa di akhir. Biarlah cinta itu datang sendiri padanya.

"Ayolah, Lu. kau harus mencoba sekali saja." bujuk Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kita bicarakan nanti, Baek. Manajer Uhm memanggilku, waktuku untuk bernyanyi."

Baekhyun memberenggut. Walaupun dia adalah putra pemilik bistro, ia tidak bisa seenaknya saja mengatur kerja karyawan disini. "Baiklah. Aku kembali ke meja Chanyeol. Sampai jumpa di jam sembilan!" Baekhyun melambai singkat sebelum meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan balas melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa!" dan dia naik ke atas panggung. Di bistro ini, memang peminatnya dari kalangan pencinta musik_ jazz_. Di pojok panggung mungil, ada mangkuk kaca berukuran lumayan besar berisi lagu-lagu _request_ dari para pengunjung. Biasanyamereka menuliskan nama mereka, lagu yang diminta dan pesan-pesan kepada pendengar.

"Baiklah, _request_ lagu ini dari Oh Sehun yang ingin meminta lagu dari Frank Sinatra berjudul _Fly Me to the Moon_. Lagu ini teruntuk…" Luhan menjeda kalimatnya. Matanya tidak percaya apa yang ditulis dikertas kecil yang dipegangnya.

Mata rusa milik Luhan mencoba mengitari seluruh sudut bistro dan menemukan sosok lelaki berambut pirang pucat. Berdiri di meja bar dengan segelas _Tequila_ –Luhan yakin itu _Tequila_ dari warnanya. _Apa dia yang bernama Oh Sehun?_, itulah pertanyaan yang memberenggut Luhan. tapi, ketika kelereng mereka bertemu, Oh Sehun tidak melepaskan kontak mata mereka dan memberikan seulas senyum kecil. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan melalui telepati.

Luhan berdehem untuk mematahkan suasana _awkward_ ini. Dia mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kuulangi lagi, ya. _Request_ lagu Frank Sinatra berjudul _Fly Me to the Moon_ oleh Oh Sehun yang diperuntukkan kepada Xi Luhan. Pesannya adalah… '_Penuhi seluruh hatiku dengan suara nyanyianmu. Biarkan aku ikut menyanyi bersamamu walau kau tidak tahu. Untukku, kau adalah penantian panjang yang terbayarkan. Terakhir; tawaran kencan dariku. Kau mau?_." sejenak Luhan terkekeh sembari melipat kembali kertas kecil itu. Para pengunjung lama dan tetap bistro ini bersorak kepada Luhan.

"_Well_, terima kasih tawarannya Oh Sehun. Kali ini aku menyanyi lagu yang kau pinta. Soal tawaran, kita bisa bahas nanti."

Para pemain musik sudah bersiap dengan nada awal. Luhan menyanyikan dengan sangat apik dan itulah yang membuat para pengunjung bistro memfavoritkan Luhan sebagai penyanyi di bistro ini.

_Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what spring is like_  
_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_  
_In other words, baby , kiss me_

Luhan mebuka matanya. Obsidian milik lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu bertemu dengan miliknya. Memberikan sengatan tersendiri. Luhan mengabaikan dan melanjutkan kembali acara menyanyinya. Sedangkan Oh Sehun diam-diam mengulum senyum sembari meneguk _Tequila_ miliknya.

_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words, I love you_

Luhan menatap kembali ke arah Sehun. Lelaki berkulit pucat ini tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia berusaha memberikan _wink_ kepada Luhan. Berhasil; Luhan merona dan terlihat jelas dari tempat Sehun berdiri.

Pemuda berdarah China ini selesai menyanyia dan mendapatkan sorakan maupun pujian; namun berbeda jika pada akhirnya semuanya bersorak, 'Terima kencannya!'.

"Baiklah. Jawabanku adalah…"

Sehun menunggu dengan jantung tidak karuan. Dia yakin Luhan akan berkata '_I_–

"Tidak."

–_ya_'.

Apa? Sehun tidak salah dengar kan? Dia tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki manis yang memikat perhatiannya semenjak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di bistro ini empat bulan lalu itu berkata tidak pada penawarannya.

Atau mungkin… laki-laki manis itu punya kekasih? Oh, sia-sia sekali…

"Maksudku, aku tidak bisa menolak."

Dan sorak-sorak para pengunjung itu membuat Sehun mendesah lega. Dia menatap Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tawa lebar.

"_Dude_, kerja kerasmu terbayar." celutuk Chanyeol yang sudah ada di sampingnya. Baekhyun juga, dia mengucakan kata selamat pada Sehun.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih membuatnya melayang daripada senyuman masing-masing untuk mereka.

_Fly Me to the Moon~ _

Oh, rasanya Sehun ingin pergi ke bulan, memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi untuk Luhan setiap malamnya.

**.**

**.**

Nineteenth Songs status:

**F I N**

* * *

**A/N**: Nyahaha… gimana? Ini udah panjang lho ya, bukan sekedar drabble doing (bahkan ada drabble yang panjangnya hampir oneshot). Gimana ini? Aku pake lagu Mbah Sinatra soalnya pas lagi bingung enaknya pake lagu apa, malah digombalin temen cowok pake lagu ini. Akhirnya kepikiran deh buat song-fic project ini. Gimana?

Aku ngubah summarnya dengan "HunHan's Month" aku ganti "HunHan April Passion" akrena aku baru tahu kalau ada event itu. Awalnya juga kan Song Playlist ini untuk ngerayain April-nya HunHan :D

Besok special nih, ulang tahunnya abang Rusa.

Wanna leave some review?


	20. 20th Songs - Sweden Laundry

[Twenty Songs: Happy Birthday Waltz by Sweden Laundry] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan April Passion)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Indie __ _Sweden Laundry __ _**Happy Birthday Waltz **_\- status: **playing**.

Twenty Song: Sweden Laundry – Happy Birthday Waltz

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**GS**__)_

_other warn! _bisa dibilang ini masih tetep ada hubungannya sama chapter 12. Kalo ada yg lupa, silahkan baca lagi deh chapter 12.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

Beautiful, you're so dazzling  
Will you place me in your world?  
If only I could stop time and always be with you  
You're mine, happy birthday to you_  
_

**.**

**.**

Jadwal hari ini adalah; berangkat pagi-pagi bersama Haowen tanpa Luhan tahu –_well_, hanya meninggalkan notes di pintu kulkas. Sembari menunggu mendekati jam masuk sekolah anaknya, Sehun mengajak Haowen sarapan di kedai kopi langganan mereka.

"Ulang tahun _Mama_?"

"Iya. Haowen mau bantu _Appa_ memberi kejutan untuk _Mama_ sepulang sekolah nanti?" bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu mengangguk patuh seperti miniature anjing di _dashbor_ mobil. Sehun menyeringai kecil untuk ini.

**.**

"Sehun? Oh Haowen?!" seru Luhan saat dia memasuki ruang tengah dan sadar jika sahutannya ini tidak akan berbalas apapun. Segera menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Menemukan sepucuk notes yang ditempelkan di pintu kulkas.

"Dasar, Sehun." lirih Luhan saat selesai membacanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun membantu meringankan pekerjaannya –walaupun nantinya dia akan bekerja keras di malam hari. Sehun benar-benar berniat bekerja keras memberikan Haowen adik, sampai mata Luhan terasa berat. Dia tidak boleh mempunyai mata seperti Zitao –sepupunya.

Luhan baru ingat jika nanti siang ia memiliki janji dengan Baekhyun bersama puteri kecil wanita itu. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan berbelanja dan saling _sharing_ masalah rumah tangga? Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak punya masalah apapun, wanita itu tidak bercerita banyak kabar Chanyeol dan puteri kecilnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah ini ulang tahunnya? Mungkin saja Sehun dan Haowen memberikannya kejutan? Bisa jadi. Luhan mengangkat bahunya singkat dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Wanita itu ingin berendam demgan aroma ekstra mawar untuk menenangkan jiwanya.

Tipe wanita simpel yang tidak peduli hari pentingnya; itulah Oh Luhan.

**.**

Sepulang dari acara berbelanja, Luhan dikejutkan oleh jemputan tiba-tiba dari Sehun dan Haowen. Bahkan dua lelaki berbeda generasi itu memaksa Luhan pulang, membuat Luhan tidak enak hati harus meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Nara –puteri Baekhyun.

Luhan bersiap ingin meledakkan emosinya, tapi ia urungkan melihat Haowen memberikannya kotak kado.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Mama_. Kami pusing sekali memilih hadiah yang tepat untuk Mama." ucap Haowen dengan senyum manisnya. Luhan terharu menemukan satu potong _dress_ yang desainnya hampir menutupi semua bagian bahu dan punggung. Corakpun sama sekali tidak ada yang membuat _dress_ itu kelihatan mencolok.

"Terima kasih," Luhan mencium pipi putranya dan juga mencium sekilas Sehun sebagai tanda terima kasih. (Tentu saja Sehun merengek meminta di bibir. Meski akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan Haowen menutup matanya saat ciuman itu terjadi.)

Mereka memasuki taman bermain. Haowen sudah merengek minta menaiki wahana yang bermacam-macam. Anak lelaki itu tidak takut sama sekali menaiki _roller coaster_, bahkan menggeret Sehun menaiki wahana tersebut berkali-kali. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang memelas meminta pertolongan Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Aku memilih merayakan ulang tahunmu sekaligus acara jalan-jalan Haowen 'kan?" goda Sehun saat mereka mampir ke_ foodcurt_ untuk makan malam yang terlalu awal.

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kau benar, Tuan Oh. Aku sedikit bersyukur Haowen tidak sepertimu yang terlalu pasif."

"Hei, Nona. Mau tambahan ronde, huh?"

Luhan berjengit mendengar kata-kata Sehun. "Sehunna! Ada Haowen disini!" ingatnya dan Sehun langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Kelihatannya Haowen masih sibuk dengan eskrim-nya hingga tidak mendengar apa yang orangtuanya perbincangkan.

Mereka pulang ke rumah tepat pukul tujuh malam. Di jok belakang sana Haowen sudah tertidur pulas.

Sehun sigap menggendong tubuh mungil putranya dan menidurkan bocah tersebut di ranjangnya. Begitu Sehun keluar dari kamar Haowen, Sehun menemukan istri cantiknya sudah membuatkan dua gelas _ice coffee_ untuk mereka.

"Terima kasih,"

"Kembali."

Mereka kalut dalam keheningan sampai Sehun memecah keheningan tersebut dengan satu lagu yang membuat mereka menjadi satu. _Comes Dance with Me_ dari Frank Sinatra. Luhan terkekeh pelan ketika Sehun mengulurkan tangannya; bermaksud mengajak Luhan berdansa bersamanya.

Mereka berdansa selang beberapa menit. Sehun harus kembali mengarahkan Luhan karena istrinya itu sedikit lupa dengan gerakan yang seharusnya dilakukan dalam berdansa.

Entah ini perasaannya saja atau memang benar; setelah melahirkan Haowen, kencatikan Luhan terus saja membuat Sehun buta. Selalu bisa membuat Sehun berdecak kagum pada kecantikan alami Luhan. Padahal, setahunya, Luhan bukanlah penggila produk kosmetik.

Bagaimanapun penampilan Luhan –seperti saat ini hanya berbalut kemeja dan jaket tipis–, istrinya masih tetap cantik seperti dua belas tahun lalu mereka bertemu.

"Kau selalu membuatku takjub, Lu. Kau selalu membuatku melihatmu sangat memukau. Ini sudah gila."

Luhan tersenyum meremehkan. "Jika kau tidak tergila-gila padaku, mungkin aku sudah ada di pelukan Jongin."

Sehun berdecak, "Serius, Lu. Jangan bawa-bawa nama Jongin dalam acara kita."

Luhan terkekeh dan menepuk pelan pundak Sehun. Luhan sangat senang menggoda Oh Sehun –salah satunya adalah membuat suaminya cemburu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa menakjubkan dirimu dan seberapa cantiknya dirimu."

Luhan tersenyum lembut. Tangannya masih bergelayut mengalung pada leher Sehun. "_I know that, but, thanks_."

Mereka berdansa. Meski tempo lagu harusnya membuat tubuh mereka bergerak cepat, Sehun masih ingin memperlambatkan waktu mengagumi Luhan.

"Oh Luhan; kenapa kau harus membuatku jatuh cinta padamu setiap harinya –ah, tidak! Setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku merasa jatuh cinta lagi kepadamu."

Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanya bisa menatap balik retina Sehun yang meniliknya. Begitu dalam dan penuh cinta. Luhan sampai terbuai sesaat meski mereka hanya bertatapan mata.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya, mencoba meraup bibir tipis Luhan. Tidak peduli dengan dansa yang mereka lakukan tadi; saat ini menyalurkan perasaan lewat ciuman yang manis –tidak ada yang lebih membuat Luhan meleleh dari ini.

Setiap detik ciuman Sehun serasa memabukkannya dan membuat ketagihan.

Hentikan waktu.

Luhan ingin menghentikan waktu. Biarkan saja mereka terus seperti ini. Berpelukan dan memadu kasih. Berciuman manis hingga yang mengundang hasrat.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu masih membiarkan aku melewati hari pentingmu bersamamu." ujar Sehun di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Jadi ini timpal balik saat ulang tahunmu?"

Sehun berdecak singkat. "Serius, Lu. Ini momen yang langka." ya, momen langka tanpa ada Haowen yang mengganggu mereka.

Mereka saling melempar senyum lembut sebelum Sehun kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir _plum_ Luhan.

"_Happy birthday, Mine_."

"_Thanks a lot for you doing to me_." lirih Luhan.

Seolah alaram baru saja berbunyi, Sehun melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Luhan. "Astaga! Aku masih punya satu lagi hadiah untukmu." sebelum Luhan mencerna apa yang terjadi, Sehun buru-buru keluar ke garasi. Mengambil hadiah yang ternyata masih ada di bagasi mobil. Sengaja agar Luhan tidak curiga.

Setibanya Sehun di ruang tengah, pria itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan yang tengah duduk. "Aku capek berdiri menunggumu." itu komentar singkat Luhan tanpa Sehun tanyakan.

"Bukalah," ujar Sehun sembari menyerahkan kota hitam dengan aksen pita putih yang diikat manis.

Mata Luhan berbinar melihatnya. Ketika tutup kotaknya telah dibuka, Luhan memandang kesal –antara si kotak hadiah dan pemberinya hanya menampilkan senyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Kau sebut ini hadiah?" Luhan memastikan. Mudah-mudahan saja Sehun hanya bergurau.

Luhan memperlihatkan lebih detail lagi hadiah pemberian Sehun.

Pakaian, oh ya. Bewarna hitam dan transparan dengan motif bunga yang transparan. Mungkin ini bukan pakaian namanya.

Saking transparannya; hanya menutupi daerah nipple dan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sangat privat. Luhan melongo dengan hadiah pemberian Sehun.

"Nanti dipakai, ya, Lu. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu memakai lingerie saat… tiga tahun yang lalu? Itupun lingerie pemberian Kyungsoo. Lingerie yang kau punya kurang seksi, makanya aku memberikan yang baru."

Luhan bersiap-siap ingin menendang kesejatian Sehun agar keselamatan dirinya bisa terjamin malam ini, karena–

"Lu, malam ini boleh lebih dari tiga ronde? Adikku sudah mengeras bahkan saat membayangkanmu memakai lingerie itu."

Wajah Luhan memerah padam.

"OH SEHUN!"

**.**

**.**

20th Songs status:

**F I N**

* * *

**A/N**: LOL! Ini apa? Daripada drabble/ficlet songfic, ini bisa disebut kumpulan drabble/ficlet HunHan; bener gak? Meksipun lagunya bener-bener enak tanpa unsur komedi, tapi emang otak udah sedeng jadinya yah begini. Oh ya, masi inget chapter 12? Chapter 20 ini juga ada hubungannya sama chapter 12 kok.

_**#HappyLuhanDay #HappyHelloKittyDay** **#HappyManlyPrincessDay**_


	21. 21th Songs - The Cascades

[21th Songs: Rhythm of Rain by The Cascades] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan April Passion)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Oldiest __ _The Cascades __ _Rhythm of Rain_\- status: **playing**.

Twenthty Song: The Cascades – Rhythm of Rain

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**GS**__)_

_(other warn! Sehun-centric)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

_Rain please tell me now does that seem fair_  
_For her to steal my heart away when she don't care_  
_I can't love another woman when my hearts somewhere far away_

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya, menantang air hujan yang membuat tanah lembap. Memasuki musim semi, kota Seoul sering sekali dikunjungi awan kumulus hitam yang nantinya akan menyebabkan suara petir.

Tidak peduli nanti dia akan terkena demam dan flu, tidak peduli orang-orang menatpnya aneh. Sehun hanya perlu berjalan di bawah guyuran air hujan. Mencoba menyamarkan jejak tangis di pipi mulusnya.

Namun, dia berhenti di halte saat dilihatnya halte sepi pengunjung. Sehun mencoba menepi untuk berlindung di bawah atap halte.

Benar kata Sehyun _hyung_; Sehun masih terlalu amatir untuk hal sekedar cinta. Tapi namanya juga remaja; bagaimanapun Sehun adalah remaja enam belas tahun yang masih terlalu memusingkan masalah cina yang sebenanrya tidak berguna untuk seusianya.

Gadis yang dikagumi Sehun yang selama ini dianggap pemuda itu sebagai 'cinta' adalah kakak kelas yang cukup popular. Sehun beruntung dekat dengan kakak kelas itu karena mereka satu klub. Ya, mencoba tiga bulan pendekatan, tidak membuahkan hasil yang diharapkan.

Kaka kelas itu pindah ke Jerman. Dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun. Jawaban yang tidak duduganya.

"Maaf, Sehunni. Bisakah kita menjadi seperti biasanya? Kita masih terlalu muda untuk ini." dan pergi menyeret kopernya menjauhi Sehun.

Bukankah itu hal yang paling bodoh?

Seumur hidup, Sehun menganggap sakit hati adalah sakit yang paling mengerikan daripada tendangan bokong Sehyun _hyung_.

Seperti mati rasa.

Bisakah Sehun mencintai gadis lain jika hatinya sudah terpaku nama kakak kelasnya?

Sehun tidak yakin, tetapi dia mencoba.

"Sehun! Kau disini?!" sebuah suara membuat Sehun mendongakkan kembali kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk memandangi jalanan beraspal.

Saat ini di depan Sehun adalah Luhan yang membawa payung bewarna ungu untuk dirinya sendiri dan payung hijau toska yang masih belum terbuka.

Sehun dapat melihat gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu mengambil nafas pendek-pendek sembari menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Sehyun _Oppa_ khawatir padamu. Dia mengira kau ada di rumahku. Ayo pulang, ini sudah larut dan sepertinya hujan bertambah lebat!" seru Luhan sembari menyodokan payung hijau toska tadi ke arahnya.

Bukan, jika kalian berpikir Luhan adalah kakak kelasnya –kalian salah besar.

Xi Luhan, tetangganya yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya semenjak bayi. Dia gadis cantik dan baik yang selama ini Sehun tahu.

"Kau ada masalah?" Luhan menunduk untuk melihat apakah Sehun demam atau mungkin terjadi sesuautu padanya. Sehun hanya memberikan jawaban berupa gelengan kepala.

"_Noona_…"

Secara tidak sadar, Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Tidak peduli baju basahnya juga ikut membasahi dress Luhan; Sehun menumpahkan air matanya pada bahu gadis itu. Meski lebih tua, tinggi Luhan hanya sebatas daun telinganya.

Luhan terkesiap atas tindakan tiba-tiba dari Sehun. Tapi detik selanjutnya Luhan tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Sehun bersandar padanya untuk beberapa waktu. Dia menepuk pelan punggung Sehun sesekali membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Sehun tidak tahu. Benar-benar merasa diambang kebingungan yang snagat.

Kakak kelasnya yang selalu membuatnya berdebar tetapi secara bersamaan membuatnya patah hati, atau…

… Luhan yang membuatnya selalu nyaman dan merasa ada untuk dibutuhkan.

Hujan malam di musim semi tahun ini adalah waktu kebingungan yang sangat bagi Oh Sehun remaja.

**.**

**.**

21th Songs status:

**F I N**

* * *

**A/N**: Lol banget aku ini. Lirikya galau, tapi nadanya ceria khas lagu jadul 60an gitu. Jadinya ending kan tidak sesuai lirik lagu, huhuhu… tapi nggak tega juga sih dibikin sad-end.

Gimana? Oh, soal lagu itu, wajib denger deh. Kalo kamu pecinta lagu lawas era 40an-90an, rekomen banget lagu ini. Sebetulnya sih, pas ngetik chapter ini lagi nggak ada ide. Pas ayahku muter lagu ini di hape-nya dan bikin aku plesbekan pas umur 3thn sering banget dinyanyiin lagu ini sama ayah dan kakak tertuaku.


	22. 22th Song - Avril Lavigne

[22th Songs: Remember When by Avril Lavigne] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan April Passion Event)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Ballad-Pop__ _Avril Lavigne __ _Remember When_ \- status: **playing**.

22th Song: Avril Lavigne – Remember When

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**BL**__)_

_(other warn!Luhan-centric)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

_These feelings I can't take no more_  
_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_  
_It's getting harder to pretend_  
_And I'm not coming back around again_  
_Remember when  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luhan terbangun saat menyadari perutnya terasa kembung dan mulutnya terasa hambar. Luhan berlari limbung menuju kamar mandi yang kakinya hapal dimana letak ruang tersebut.

Sesampai di depan toilet, Luhan menunduk memuntahkan segala yang ada di perut dan membuatnya mengganjal. Tapi yang didapat Luhan hanyalah cairan bewarna keruh yang keluar dari mulutnya. Setelahnya, kepala serasa pening dan Luhan kembali menuju ruang tengah.

Meksipun bangun tidur dalam keadaan kacau, Luhan masih bisa menemukan banyak hal yang berbeda dari ruang tengah apartemennya.

'_Kenapa mabuk? Kau tahu; kau itu lemah terhadap alkohol.'_

'_Minumlah air putih yang banyak. Apa perlu kubelikan obat?'_

'_Selamat pagi, Prince Lu! Apa yang dibutuhkan Tuan Muda saat ini?'_

Biasanya ada suara berat yang berkumandang di dalam apartemennya dua tahun belakangan ini. Biasanya ada yang menepati satu kursi kayu di sebelah Luhan dengan koran dan secangkir _Americano_. Biasanya Luhan mencium bau kopi yang Luhan tidak suka atau bau harum dari panggangan roti.

Tapi semuanya lenyap.

Luhan beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya. Kepalanya pening dan ia masih ingin tidur lagi. Semalam ia mabuk berat. Banyak masalah dan jalan satu-satunya adalah membuat dirinya mabuk berat. Meski dalam keadaan mabuk, untung saja Luhan masih ingat dia menyetop taksi dan memberikan alamat apartemennya.

Secarik kertas putih daiata nakas yang membuat Luhan bertambah pening dan sakit. Sakit hati dan juga perasaan yang diremas kuat-kuat.

'_Aku sudah membereskan barang-barangku. Terima kasih dan maaf untuk semuanya. P.S:…'_

Luhan tertawa keras seperti orang gila. Tangan lentiknya ia gunakan untuk merobek kecil-kecil kertas tersebut lalu melemparkan punggungnya di atas ranjang. Tawanya tiba-tiba terhenti berganti isakan kecil. Air mata lolos berjatuhan begitu saja saat ia kembali bangun dan menemukan satu ruang kosong dalam almarinya.

Satu ruang kosong yang cukup banyak biasanya berisi semua pakaian Sehun –kekasih yang bodohnya memilih untuk terbang ke Amerika menuruti kakak satu-satunya.

Bau cendana khas aroma Sehun itu masih bisa Luhan hirup wewangiannya. Bahkan Sehun meninggalkan parfum kesukaannya di dalam sudut ruang di almarinya.

Luhan tahu, seharusnya dia tidak bisa egois.

Mereka rela seperti dibuang oleh keluarga sendiri demi memperjuangkan kisah cinta konyol yang tidak bisa diterima khalayak umum.

Mereka gay.

Memutuskan untuk memperjuangkan cinta tanpa melihat ke belakang adalah cara satu-satunya mereka bisa bertahan. Nyatanya, keretakan itu sendiri terjadi pada Luhan.

Luhan mengingkari sendiri janjinya pada Sehun. Semenjak beberpa bulan lalu perasannya terus dipertanyakan untuk Sehun. Seiringnya, muncul orang baru yang mampu membuat Luhan berbedar lebih hebat dari Sehun. Hingga cerobohnya Luhan; dia menganggap sudah jatuh cinta lagi kepada orang ketiga.

Sehun tentu tahu. Tetapi Luhan bukan orang bodoh. Dia tahu Sehun menyembunyikan semuanya dan seolah tidak pernah terjadi.

Hingga muncul satu lagi retakan besar yang membuat mereka hancur.

Saat itu kakak perempuan Sehun menemukan Luhan yang tengah berkencan di bar dengan orang lain –yang Sehun tahu itu adalah teman sekaligus orang ketiga –Kim Jongin.

Kakak perempuannya menawarkan kesempatan untuk kembali ke keluarga Oh. Sehun memikirkan ini lebih dari seminggu.

Luhan sudah cukup mengerti penderitaan Sehun selama mereka masih mempertahankan hubungan terlarang ini. Setiap tengah malam saat laki-laki itu tidak bisa tidur, Sehun akan menghela nafas panjang dan melirik ponsel yang menampilkan foto keluarga Oh yang tersenyum bahagia. Luhan tahu, Sehun sangat merindukan keluarga kecilnya. Maka dari itu, ia berani melakukan hal lebih sehingga membuat Sehun lebih yakin untuk meninggalkannya.

"Baguslah, Sehunna. Kau akhirnya sadar dimana jalanmu. Bukan bersama jalang gay itu, cih." Luhan cukup bersabar mendengar perkataan kakak perempuan Sehun saat Luhan mencoba mencuri dengar apa yang diperbincangkan oleh kakak-beradik Oh.

Luhan menangis keras. Ia jauh terduduk begitu saja.

Menyesali kenapa semuanya begitu cepat berlalu.

Luhan masih merindukan pelukan Sehun padanya setiap malam menjelang tidur. Mereka akan mengobrol banyak hal dengan secangkir _Americano_ dan _Orange Juice_. Sehun akan setia menemani Luhan bergadang menonton sepak bola dan Luhan akan sedia selalu menemani Sehun berlatih untuk klub basketnya.

Tapi nyatanya Luhan malah membiarkan Sehun terbang untuk keegoisannya sendiri.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa memandang langit jejak kepergian Sehun. Angin mencoba membawa perasaan terdalam Luhan agar tersampaikan pada Sehun.

Satu bingkai foto mereka yang tersenyum manis dan selayaknya pasangan bahagia harus retak di bagian sisinya.

'_P.S: Aku berharap jangan lupakan kebersamaan kita. Ingatlah setiap saat bahwa hatimu akan berpulang kepada seseorang yang tepat, Lu._'

**.**

**.**

22th Song status:

**F I N**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **Mungkin yang ini nggak cocok kali ya lagu sama jalan ceritanya, lol. Happy with this chapter? I'm not sure...


	23. 23th Songs - Akdong Musician

[23th Songs: Galaxy by Akdong Musician] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan April Passion Event)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Acoustic __ _Akdong Musician __ _Galaxy _\- status: **playing**.

23th Song: Akdong Musician – Galaxy

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**BL**__)_

_(other warn! anggep aja mereka masih bocah SMA)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

**.**

* * *

_Galaxy, wanna take a walk with me?_  
_Wanna cross the twinkling Milky Way and hold hands and walk with me?_  
_Galaxy, wanna take a walk with me?_  
_The twinkling Tinkerbell pixie dust will make me float_

**.**

**.**

Tidak salah memandang langit penuh bintang di malam Minggu. Apalagi bagi sepasang kekasih.

Seperti Luhan dan Sehun yang berbaring di tanah penuh rumput halaman belakang rumah Luhan. Mereka banyak membicarakan berbagai hal mengingat mereka berbeda sekolah. Entah itu Luhan bercerita tentang Baekhyun dan kekasih barunya, entah itu cerita Sehun yang mengatakan Jongin sedang masa pendekatan dengan kakak kelas.

Mereka berbagi cerita dan tawa. Mengabaikan satu piring penuh berisi kue coklat dan dua gelas jus jeruk yang Ibu Sehun buatkan untuk mereka.

"Banyak sekali bintangnya, Sehunnie." lirih Luhan. Tangannya ia gerakkan seolah-olah ingin mengambil salah satu bintang dari langitnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau tau tentang _Milky Way_?"

"Ya," Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Jika ada kesempatan, aku ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana di _Milky Way_ meskipun itu hanya buatan saja." Luhan selalu senang membahas apapun tentang bintang. Menurutnya, bintang adalah hal yang terkeren setelah dirinya.

Bintang bersinar saat gelap menemani bulan. Membuat langit malam yang gelap ini tidak hampa menakutkan. Setidaknya dengan bintang, ada banyak hal yang menakjubkan.

"Galaksi," gumam Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Hei, jangan samakan dirimu seperti Yifan. Dia adalah manusia teraneh menurutku. Apa kampung halamannya di galaksi?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Wu Yifan dengan galaksi yang mereka perbincangkan adalah salah satu tetangga Sehun yang dekat juga dengan Luhan karena mereka teman sekelas.

"Kau juga aneh, Lu. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang ingin ke _Milky Way_."

Luhan nyengir lebar.

"Jika…" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya dan beralih menatap ke inti bola mata Sehun. Mereka beradu pandang dalam seperkian detik.

"… jika aku membawamu ke galaksi; bagaimana Hunnie?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Aku mempersilahkan dirimu membawa diriku kemana pun. Aku juga adalah bagian dari dirimu, Lu."

Luhan melanjutkan, "Jika aku membawamu menyebrangi _Milky Way_ dengan bergandengan tangan; bagaimana?"

Sehun menggenggam jemari Luhan erat. "Tentu. Aku mempersilahkan Pangeran Rusa ini membawaku kemana saja –asal bersamanya."

Mereka tertawa setelahnya seolah yang tadi adalah sebuh guyonan dagelan.

"Luhan, aku rasa aku akan pergi."

Luhan yang tadinya nyaman berbaring sekaligus bersandar pada bahu tegap Sehun mendadak duduk terbangun. Melotot tidak suka ke arah Sehun.

"Jangan begitu. Aku cuma sebentar saja. Ada hal yang kuurus dan kucuri."

"Sehun!" seru Luhan. "Mencuri itu tidak baik! Meksi kita anak-anak, tetapi–"

"_Gezz_," Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan dengan jarinya yang memerintah mulut Luhan untuk diam. Sehun beringsut mendekati Luhan dan memeluk bahu remaja laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Memang kau tahu aku akan kemana dan mencuri apa?" jawaban Luhan adalah gelengen kepala yang terasa di bahu Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuberitahu. Aku akan meminta bantuan Peter Pan ke _Neverland_. Aku akan mencuri _pixie dust_ dari Tinkerbell yang bisa membuat kita melayang."

Luhan tertawa untuk semuanya. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun bisa sekonyol ini selama tiga bulan ini mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Untuk apa _pixie dust_? Kita tidak membutuhkannya."

"Oh, kita membutuhkan itu, Pangeran Rusa," nada suara Sehun selayaknya para penasihat kerajaan yang menyangkal perkataan sang raja. Manik coklat gelap Sehun beradu dengan coklat madu milik Luhan. Memberikan getaran tersendiri yang membuat bulu roman Luhan merinding.

"Agar kita dapat melayang menuju galaksi, menyebrangi _Milky Way_ denngan bergandengan tangan. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan tidak tahu bahwa kekasih yang lebih muda setahun darinya ini bisa seromantis ini.

–lupakan fakta jika ekspresi Sehun se-_bitchy_ ekspresi Yifan meskipun kalimatnya membuat diabetes.

**.**

**.**

23th Song status:

**F I N**

* * *

**A/N:** lMaaf, kemaren nggak nge-post chapter Song ke-22. Kuota sekarat+lagi nggak fit sama sekali. Makanya aku posting 2 chapter sekaligus. Mian...


	24. 24 Songs - Franz

[24th Songs: Liebestraum No. 3 by Franz Liszt] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan April Passion Event)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Classical __ _Franz Liszt __ _**Liebestraum No. 3**_\- status: **playing**.

24th Song: Franz Liszt – Liebestraum No. 3

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**GS**__)_

(_other warning!Kris mention_)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita diambil dari drama 'Cantabile Tomorrow', plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name ©_**Hwang0203**_

**.**

* * *

_Aku ingin menarik perhatiannya…_

_Aku ingin dia hanya berpusat padaku…._

_Aku ingin dia takjub padaku…_

**.**

**.**

Darah dalam aliran nadi Sehun mendadak serasa panas mendidih. Melihat penampilan Luhan dan Yifan yang berduet membawakan instrument Fauré yang salah satunya adalah _Sicilienne_.

Banyak yang bertepuk tangan pada mereka. Luhan, si pianais aneh tetapi kini menjadi kebanggaan Universitas Haneum. Sedangkan Wu Yifan yang memilih pindah dari Julliard kini tampil memukau bersama Luhan. Piano dan Cello perpaduan yang bagus –menurut para penonton. Sehun mendengus tidak percaya sekaligus meremehkan.

Apalagi Luhan yang biasanya terlihat urakan kini terlihat cantik dengan _long-dress_ ungu muda yang menampilkan kaki kirinya yang bak porselen. Terlihat seperti Dewi Yunani. Yifan cukup menawan dengan setelan jas resmi. Semuanya berdecak bergumam bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok.

Sekali lagi, tanpa sadar, Sehun terbatuk saking kagetnya mendengar salah satu penonton bercelutuk mengeluarkan opininya. Dalam hati, Sehun sangat membantah keras opini tersebut.

Luhan… kenapa mereka bisa tersenyum seolah Sehun juga salah satu manekin?

Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Luhan yang selalu menempel padanya walapun Sehun mengacuhkannya, Luhan yang selalu membuat Sehun nyaman walaupun Sehun tidak pernah mengakuinya. Ketika melihat Luhan bersanding bersama Wu Yifan yang selama ini mengincar Luhan itu membuat perasaan Sehun… panas? Seperti terbakar.

Sehun bangkit dari bangku penonton dan bersiap-siap untuk penampilannya setelah pementasan orchestra Primus –kebanggan nomor dua universitas Haneum.

Selama Sehun melewati lorong menuju belakang panggung, Dewi Fortuna baik hati mempertemukan mereka berdua. Saat itu pula, Luhan dari arah berlawanan juga berjalan melewati lorong. Sehun hampir tidak bisa mengerjapkan kelopaknya melihat Luhan lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat.

Luhan terlihat senang bertemu Sehun, sedangkan Sehun memasang wajah sedingin mungkin –tanpa ekspresi.

"Sehunnie! Kau lihat penampilanku tadi? Apa–" kalimat Luhan terhenti oleh pergerakan refleks Sehun yang kasar.

Mencekal pergelangan tangan Luhan yang bermaksud untuk memeluk lengan kiri Sehun. Luhan memandang kaget antara manik Sehun dan pergelangan tangannya yang dicekal. Sehun hanya memperlihatkan sosok dinginnya tanpa ada rasa hangat sama sekali. Berbanding jauh dari pemikiran lelaki itu tentang Luhan beberapa detik

"Lihat permainanku, Luhan. Akan kutunjukkan padamu!" setelahnya Sehun melepas –eum, sedikit kasar lebih tepatnya– cekalannya dan meninggalkan Luhan di lorong sana dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

**.**

Luhan memilih bangku paling strategis untuk menonton. Disamping itu, ternyata tempat duduk khusus untuknya sudah ada Wu Yifan dan Profesor Kim Ryeowook duduk diantara bangkunya.

Setelahnya, ia dapat melihat Sehun mulai menarikan jemarinya diatas tuts piano ditemani pemain orchestra yang lainnya. Mata Luhan membulat ketika mendengar_ instrument_ apa yang Sehun mainkan.

"Ini kan…" desah Luhan tidak percaya.

"Kau benar, Liebestraum Nomor 3 milik Liszt." ujar Yifan saat mendengar gumaman Luhan. "Wow, dia menghayati sekali. Bahkan di bagian titik skor dia sedikit meleset. Terlalu mengikuti permainan sendiri yang lebih berperasaan. Tapi itu bagus kan, Profesor Kim?" Yifan mulai berkomentar.

Kim Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelah kiri Luhan mengangguk setuju atas opini Yifan yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Repot jika duduk diantara dua murid yang selalu banyak mulut.

"Aku menjadi pembimbingnya dua hari yang lalu. Dia terlihat kaku sekali ketika memainkannya. Mungkin, dia meramalkan pesanku untuknya saat bermain hingga sebagus ini."

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Ryeowook langsung saja menghujani pertanyaan untuk Profesor ahli _instrument_ pinao itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya, Professor Kim?"

"Dari_ instrument_-nya bukankah kau tahu bagaimana seharusnya perasaan memainkannya?"

Luhan menggeleng tidak mengerti.

Atas inisiatifnya, Yifan beringsut mendekati Luhan, dan mendapat peringatan dari Professor Kim Ryeowook karena mengganggu ketenangan. "Instrumen ini menggambarkan perasaan seseorang yang ingin di perhatikan oleh orang yang disukainya, Luhan."

Dan rahang Luhan sersa jatuh di rahang saat Yifan selesai memberinya pengertian tentang instrument yang dimainkan Sehun.

'_Lihat permainanku, Luhan. Akan kutunjukkan padamu!_'

Luhan terus berspekulasi. Apakah ini maksdunya?

**.**

Sehun memainkan. Terus saja mengikuti alur persaannya tanpa_ memedulikan concerto master_ yang mendelik untuknya agar mengikuti skor yang sudah disepakati.

Kata-kata Profesor Kim Ryeowook dua hari yang lalu terus membuat Sehun untuk berpikir melewati skor dan memutuskan untuk memainkannya mewakili perasaan saat ini.

Mengingat kembali bagaimana penampilan Luhan dan Yifan yang membuat Sehun makin terbakar pada permainannya._ Maestro_ Cho tidak bisa mencegah ataupun memberi peringatan seperti _concerto maestro_. Dia membiarkan Sehun melewati skor dan memilih menggunakan perasaan. _Maestro_ Cho lebih mementingkan tongkat kecilnya daripada permainan Sehun yang terbakar.

Kedengarannya tidak buruk, juga.

Kata-kata Profesor Ryeowook terus berdengung di telinganya.

_( "Sehun, apa kau tahu arti instrument yang kau mainkan."_

_"Tentu saja, Profesor Kim. Alur ini memang diciptakan untuk orang-orang yang ingin menarik perhatian penonton."_

_"Bukan, kau hampir saja benar. Sesungguhnya, ini dibuat untuk menarik perhatian orang yang disukainya. Permainanmu kaku sekali, tidak ada perasaan yang membawa pendengar untuk ikut merasakan apa yang ingin kau tarik."_

_"Maksud… Profesor?"_

" 'Aku ingin menarik perhatiannya. Aku ingin dia hanya berpusat padaku. Aku ingin dia takjub padaku_._' _seperti itu_." )

Dan begitu permainan selesai, Sehun berdiri lalu berjabat tangan dengan _Maestro_ Cho yang iseng menggodanya dengan senyuman itu. Serta _concerto maestro_ yang bergumam permainannya tidak buruk walaupun melewati skor.

Saat selesai membungkuk hormat pada penonton, ia matanya masih bisa menangkap sosok Luhan yang masih duduk dan tidak berkutik sama sekali.

Mereka terus beradu pandang dalam seperkian detik sebelum Sehun memutuskan untuk menyudahi. Dengan berjalan menuju belakang panggung.

"Wow, bung. Sepertinya kau cemburu dengan duet kami tadi ya?" ejek Yifan yang entah kapan sudah ada di belakang panggung menunggui permainan Sehun selesai.

"Diam kau!"

"Tenang saja," Yifan berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Sehun. "Luhan dan aku tidak lebih dari sepupu."

Mata Sehun membulat menatap Yifan. Sedangkan lelaki jangkung itu tertawa meremehkan.

"Jadi… selama ini aku memonopoli Luhan kau anggap sebagai sainganmu? Karena aku tertarik dengan permainan menyembunyikan identitas, makanya aku menyuruh Luhan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun status kami. Kalau tidak begitu, kapan kau mau jujur pada Luhan? Aku merasa kasihan pada sepupuku yang seperti pengemis terhadapmu."

Dan Sehun sukses menggeram meninju lengan Yifan dan lelaki jangkung itu tertawa keras-keras.

**.**

**.**

24th Songs status:

**F I N**


	25. 25th Song - SM The Ballad vol2

[25th Songs: When I Was, When U Were by SM The Ballad vol.2] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan April Passion Event)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Ballad-Acoustic __ _SM The Ballad vol.2 __ _**When I Was, When U Were**_\- status: **playing**.

25th Song: SM The Ballad vol.2 – When I Was, When U Were

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**BL**__)_

(_warning! Luhan-Sehun side_)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name ©_**Hwang0203**_

**.**

* * *

_Didn't want much, you were always by my side_  
_The way you talk and your smile always made me smile_  
_I didn't hate it_

_One season, two seasons pass and it's been a year_  
_But the thing I can't forget_  
_Is the sound of your laugh whenever I talked  
_

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin di tahun baru, harapan baru juga untuk tahun ini. Luhan tidak meminta banyak, bukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Hari tahun baru membawanya untuk berjalan kaki ke sekolah SMU-nya dulu. Setelah turun di halte terdekat, Luhan mulai berjalan melewati trotoar.

Ingatannya membawa Luhan terlempar ke beberapa tahun silam.

Dulu, saat Luhan turun dari bus dengan seragam SMU yang dikenakannya, saat itu ada pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan berkulit pucat bersandar pada salah satu tiang halte. Ketika mata mereka beradu seperkian detik, pemuda itu berdiri tegak dan tersenyum tipis pada Luhan.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan juga ikut mengembangkan senyum lebarnya lalu sedikit berlari mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"_Menunggu lama, Sehunnie?_"

Pemuda tadi yang Luhan panggil Sehunnie itu menggeleng pelan. Lalu merangkul bahu Luhan yang memang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Sehun. Mereka berjalan menuju gedung SMU yang dari kejauhan sudah terlihat. Berbincang apapun dan tertawa bersama sepanjang perjalanan.

Ataupun pernah mereka berbagi sarapan. Memakannya saat berjalan menuju sekolah karena waktu mereka tipis untuk masuk ke dalam gerbang.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan tersenyum sendiri mengingat _moment_ yang mereka lalui di jalan ini. Hingga kakinya sudah berada di depan gedung SMU-nya dulu.

Meksipun kini mereka terpisah, Luhan tdiak menyesali berbagai_ moment_ manis maupun buruk yang mereka lewati.

Karena seumur hidup Luhan, dia tidak bisa membenci Sehun dan cengiran khas pemuda itu yang melekat erat di ingatannya.

**.**

**.**

Hari kelulusan Sehun saat itu musim semi. Dia menjadi pengecut saat itu. Pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya pada Luhan.

Ia pikir, mungkin ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk dilewati bersama Luhan meksipun mereka bukan lagi di satu sekolah yang sama.

Nyatanya tidak akan pernah sama.

Sekali lagi Sehun memilih untuk menjadi pengecut dengan hilang dari kehidupan Luhan. Setiap hari Sehun mengandaikan jika saja ia lebih berani pada Luhan. Andai saja waktu yang mereka lewati bersama akan terus berlanjut.

Sibuk dengan pengandaiannya, waktu sudah terlewati lama sekali. Saat terakhir kali ia bertemu Luhan dihari kelulusannya, ia masih bisa merasakan terikya matahari di musim panas. Sekarang, ketika berjalan sendirian dan ingatannya bernostalgia bersama Luhan, wewangian _cherry blossom_ menguar. Aroma khas Luhan, Sehun dibuat mabuk olehnya.

Setahun yang lalu juga begini. Mereka akan berjalan di sepanjang jalan trotoar yang penuh pohon _cherry blossom_.

Supaya suasana tidak _awkward_, Sehun sengaja mengatakan hal apapun yang ia anggap lucu dan Luhan di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum ataupun tertawa.

Tawa Luhan yang mengalun merdu di telinganya adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk dilupakan. Bagaimana wajah pemuda itu tertawa lebar seolah kehadiran Sehun sudah menjadi hal terpenting baginya.

Mungkin untuk saat ini.

**.**

**.**

25th Songs status:

**F I N**


	26. 26th Song - Ella Fitzgerald

[26th Songs: I Could Write a Book by Ella Fitzgerald] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan April Passion)

* * *

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Jazz __ _Ella Fitzgerald __ _**I Could Write a Book**_ \- status: **playing**.

26th Song: Ella Fitzgerald - I Could Write a Book

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**GS**__)_

(_warning! Luhan-centric_)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name ©_**Hwang0203**_

* * *

_If they asked me, I could write a book_  
_About the way you walk, and whisper, and look._  
_I could write a preface_  
_On how we met_  
_So the world would never forget._

**.**

**.**

Luhan meringis pelan ketika atasannya meminta Luhan untuk kembali menulis bukunya. Tiga buku sebelumnya yang ia tulis laris manis dan membuat nama Xi Luhan masuk dalam jajaran penulis novel-drama-komedi paling dicari. Itupun sudah berlangsung hampir lima tahun.

Kebanyakan bukunya adalah cerita fiksi romantis dengan unsur drama komedi yang makin membuat bukunya laris. Kali ini, atasannya ingin meminta Luhan menulis yang bukan apa yang sering ia tuangkan dalam bukunya. Sesuautu yang berbeda.

"Tulis saja kisahmu bersama Sehun. Hubungan kalian dari jaman SMA sampai sekarang selalu membuat orang-orang penasaran." celutuk Kyungsoo saat dimintai pendapatnya oleh Luhan.

Well, Do Kyungsoo adalah salah satu junior Luhan saat masih SMP. Bisa dibilang, Kyungsoo adalah saksi dari awal mulanya Luhan dan Sehun –nama kekasihnya– memulai pendekatan sampai bisa bertahan delapan tahun ini.

Luhan melemaskan bahunya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. "Kalau begitu, ceritaku dan Sehun bukanlah sesuatu yang drama ataupun yang komedi, Kyung."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat lalu kembali menyesap kopinya yang panas. "Terserahmu, Unnie. Aku sudah memberikan saran padamu."

Semenjak tiga hari setelah kejadian Kyungsoo yang menyampaikan opininya, Luhan merasa harus memikirkan kembali ide Kyungsoo. Belum sempat ia mengambil keputusan, pesan singkat dari Sehun terpaksa membuatnya untuk membuka laptop dan login ke situs media social.

_Skype_.

"Hai, Luhannie!" sapa riang Sehun meski wajahnya penuh peluh sekaligus lelah secara bersamaan. Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kondisi Sehun.

"Bagaimana pertandinganmu? Bukankah disana masih pagi?" tanya Luhan.

Memang, semenjak tiga hari yang lalu Sehun pergi ke Inggris untuk ikut serta kejuaraan internasional Anggar di Inggris.

Biar kuberi tahu sedikit tentang kekasih Luhan. Oh Sehun yang lahir lebih muda dua tahun dari Luhan. Sejak SMP sudah menekuni dunia olahraga Anggar hingga sekarang dia menjadi atlit Anggar kebanggaan Korea Selatan. Kenapa bisa Sehun seterkenal itu walaupun hanya seorang atlit? Jawabannya simpel; karena Sehun setampan anggota boygrup.

Oh Sehun memiliki kulit pucat dan putih itu menarik perhatian kaum Hawa. Apalagi wajah tampan dan datar-nya selalu membuat orang berdecak kagum. Sehun sudah berulang kali membintangi iklan yang membuat namanya semakin dikenal.

Sayangnya, kaum Hawa yang menginginkan Sehun sebagai kekasihnya harus patah hati. Pasalnya, Luhan yang menjadi kekasih Sehun semenjak lima tahun yang lalu adalah gadis yang beruntung. Tiga tahun pendekatan dan lima tahun menjalin hubungan; adalah waktu yang lama untuk suatu hubungan sepasang kekasih.

Kembali ke Skype. Tampak beberapa orang lalu lalang di belakang Sehun tapi Luhan tidak peduli.

"Ya. Aku masuk final, jadi akan sedikit lama di Inggris. Pertandingannya baru lima hari lagi. Kemungkinan minggu depan aku baru pulang." jelas Sehun, "Mungkin kalau kau ada di sini, aku akan semangat sekali."

"Kau tahu 'kan atasanku memintaku menulis untuk dapat uang? Aku butuh Korea agar ide-ku datang." diseberang sana Sehun tertawa keras-keras.

"Sehunnie~" tawa Sehun hilang digantikan pertanyaan lembut.

"Kyungsoo bilang, aku bisa membuat ceritaku bersamamu. Apalagi, publik Korea ingin tahu sekali tentang kita. Hey, kau bukan Pangeran Charles dan aku bukan Kate Middleton! Kau hanya si Beast dan aku pantas jadi seorang Belle."

Sehun tertawa lagi kali ini. Rasa lelahnya saat pertandingan tadi hilang digantikan oleh celotehan Luhan yang menguapkan rasa lelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ambil saja saran Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya." Luhan nedaratkan dagunya diatas telapak tangan yang terlipat. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekaligus stress secara bersamaan.

Sehun tahu, Luhan hanya butuh penyemangat dan seseorang yang mendukung adanya ide untuk dikembangkan.

"Hey," Sehun berseru. Luhan kemabli menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap bingung Sehun.

"Ingat lagu ini?" Sehun mulai mendendangkan lirik lagu. Luhan tahu lagu apa yang Sehun nyanyikan. Lagu awal penyemangat Sehun kepada Luhan saat gadis itu akan segera debut sebagai penulis novel. Nyanyian sederhana, meskipun suara Sehun sangat tidak pantas untuk menyanyi.

_But my busy mind is burning to use what learning I`ve got,_  
_I won`t waste any time,_  
_I`ll strike while the iron is hot._

Tanpa sadar, Luhan ikut mendendangkan liriknya. Sehun berhenti dan membiarkan gadisnyamengambil alih. Suara Luhan jauh lebih baik sebagai pengisi energinya, Sehun tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya.

_And the simple secret of the plot_  
_Is just to tell them that I love you a lot._  
_And the world discovers_  
_As my book ends,_  
_How to make two lovers_  
_Of friends._

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun sama-sama tertawa kecil ketika Luhan menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Sudah dapat ide?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya sembari mengangguk seperti anjing pada tuannya.

"Ya. Kau tidak keberatan kan jika kau aku tulis dengan bodohnya di plot novel?"

"Tidak masalah. Kenapa baru sekarang kau mau menulis."

"Aku hanya tidak inginorang-orang mengetahui sifat Sehunnie yang hanya ditunjukkan padaku. Aku hanya tidak mau berbagi hal itu pada orang lain."

Rasanya Sehun ingin mencubit pipi Luhan sampaipipi itu memerah. Oh, bahkan sebelum dicubit pun, Sehun bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Luhan.

"Bukankah tinggal di-skip saja? Biarkan itu hanya rahasia kita berdua."

Mereka terus saja membincangkan berbagai hal smapai salah satu teman Sehun mengatakan untuk menemui pelatih di lobi hotel.

"Pasti di Seoul sudah larut. Cepatlah tidur."

"Tidak. Aku tidak sabar ingin menulis plot tentang kita."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Aku tidak ingin ketika pulang kau malah jatuh sakit."

"Untuk Sehunnie, kupastikan tidak."

"Sukses untuk buku kita, Luhannie~"

"Ya~~"

Percakapan video yang diakhiri kalimat cinta berakhir begitu saja. Setelah menutup akun Skype, Luhan segera membuka jendela Ms. Word dan jarinya mulai lincah untuk mengetik.

Jangan lupakan satu lagu yang terus saja berkumandang sampai menjelang subuh.

_If they asked me, I could write a book  
About the way you walk, and whisper, and look.  
I could write a preface  
On how we met  
So the world would never forget._

**.**

**.**

26th Song status:

**F I N **

* * *

**A/N**: Hufft… ini dibuat ketika aku bener-bener stuck ide. Apa ada typo atau apa? Tolong beri pendapat apa kekurangan dari fic ini. Terima kasih semuanya~ ^^


	27. 27th Song - Mocca

[ 27th Songs: Me &amp; My Boyfriend by Mocca] Hanya sebuah lagu yang syairnya menceritakan mereka, iramanya menemani mereka. Hanya sebuah lagu yang memberi kesan pada hati masing-masing. (Song-Ficlet/Drabble for HunHan April Passion)

_Songs_ _ _Playlist_ _ _Jazz-Indie __ _Mocca __ _**Me &amp; My Boyfriend **_\- status: **playing**.

27th Song: Mocca – Me &amp; My Boyfriend

**Oh Sehun **EXO-K | **Xi Luhan **(Warn!_**BL**__)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cast, aku cuma pinjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Ide cerita, plot dan sebagainya selain cast adalah milikku atas pen-name ©_**Hwang0203**_

**.**

**.**

_When my boyfriend smiles_

_The world seems all mine_

_And all the days seems truly fine_

_Make me reach up for the sky_

**.**

**.**

Sehun mendesah panjang. Suara bising para penghuni kantin kampus atau Chanyeol yang tertawa keras atas lelucon konyol Jongdae, atau pekikan Kyungsoo karena baekhyun menumpahkan minumannya dan mengenai kemeja pemuda bermata bulat itu.

Ia mendesah berat sembari mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan mood-nya sama sekali.

"Kau terlihat kacau, Bung." celutuk Jongdae.

"Mungkin kau butuh hiburan. Baiklah, ayo nanti malam para seme ke bar!"

"Chanyeol!" teriakan Baekhyun makin membuat Sehun diambang batas kesabaran. "Say it once again or I will cut your… err… –'_you-know-what-thing-I-wanna-say_'!"

Peperangan antar kekasih dengan kompor panas dari Jongdae beserta Kyungoo tidak membuat rasa pening itu keluar, justru malah makin menjadi.

Tadi pagi telat, terpaksa Sehun harus menerima hukuman dosen yang mengajar saat itu untuk ke perpustakaan membantu petugas membereskan buku –astaga, betapa berat dan tebalnya para buku!

Ia telat tentu saja punya alasan bagus. Sehun tidak mungkin telat jika tidak ngebut mengerjakan makalah yang hanya diberikan waktu lima hari oleh dosen pembimbingnya. Bukannya mendapat kepuasan nilai yang bagus (minimal B+ lah kalau boleh berharap), tapi ocehan untuk memperbaiki bab yang dianggap tidak benar. padahal Sehun sudah mengerjakannya sesuai aturan dan permintaan sang dosen.

Bukan hanya itu saja.

Sudah tiga hari Luhan pergi ke hutan untuk organisasi yang menyebut mereka adalah pecinta alam. Selama tiga hari itulah ponsel Luhan tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Sehun takut terjadi sesuatu pada Rusa mungilnya –walaupun Luhan lebih tua empat tahun dari Sehun, tapi tubuh kekasihnya itu pendek.

Sehun menelungkupkan lengannya dan menaruh kepalanya diatas sembari bergumam kapan Luhan kembali ke Seoul.

"Sehun! Ada Luhan _hyung_ disini!" seru Kyungsoo yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Sehun. Pernah sekali mereka membohongi Sehun dengan mengatakan kalau Luhan sudah pulang. Ya, Sehun percaya dan segera berlari menuju ruang klub pecinta alam dan berakhir ditertawakan oleh teman seangkatan Luhan yang tidak ikut masuk ke hutan.

"Aku tidak bohong! Demi Buddha, Sehun, lihatlah seseorang yang bercahaya di depan kami!" melihat tidak adanya pergerakan dari Sehun atas seruan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mencoba ikut membantu.

"Diamlah kalian semua! Tidak tahu hari ini akukacau sekali?! Kalian tahu aku butuh Luhannie-_hyung_ dan kalian ingin melihatku tambah menyedihkan dengan berbohong?! Dia masih di hutan dan kalian seenaknya saja–" kalimat Sehun terpotong karena adanya malaikat yang bersinar di depan. Menyilaukan mata Sehun yang bangun dari semi tidurnya.

"Hunnie?" senyum malaikat itu mengembang. Dengan dua gelas Bubble Tea rasa taro kesukaan Sehun dan Luhan. Barulah setelah mengerjapkan kelopaknya beberapa kali, Sehun melihat sosok Luhan berdiri dengan senyum anggunnya dan bercahaya.

"–Luhannie _hyung_?"

Luhan mengambil posisi duduk di depan Sehun sekaligus di samping Kyungsoo. Menyodorkan satu gelas Bubble Tea yang dibawanya kepada Sehun.

Masih dengan senyuman sejuta watt andalan Luhan, "Minumlah, kata teman-temanmu kau sangat kacau."

"Kapankaupulang?" tanya Sehun tanpa jeda hinggamembuat acara Luhan untuk segera menyedot Bubble Tea-nya terhenti.

"Apa?"

"Aku tanya; kapan kau pulang?"

"Tadi malam. Maaf tidak menghubungimu, aku capek sekali jadi langsung tidur. Aku sudah menghubungimu tadi pagi, tapi tidak diangkat. Aku menghubungi Baekhyun. Dari bocah ini aku tahu kau bersama mereka dan mengadu padaku betapa kacaunya kau." Baekhyun memberenggut menyatakan kalau dirinya bukan bocah dengan aksen menggemaskan. Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya saking gemasnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae hanya memutar kedua maniknya –berharap seme atau uke masing-masing segera menyelesaikan kelasnya dan menyusul ke kantin.

Sehun langsung bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Tidak memedulikan pasang mata yang menatap mereka iri.

Luhan hanya terkekeh ketika tingkah laku Sehun mendadak berubah menjadi anak manja kesayangan _Eomma_.

"Ada apa, hum?"

"Jangan jauh dariku."

"Kenapa?"

"Semenjak kau pergi untuk kegiatan tidak penting itu, hariku menjadi menyebalkan!" gerutu Sehun.

Luhan dan lainnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun. Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun, memaksa manik itu untuk melihat ke arah hazelnya berada. mereka beradu pandang seperkian detik sebelum akhirnya Luhan mendaratkan ciuman kecil lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Jja, begini lebih baik?"

Senyum Luhan… tawa Luhan… kecupan singkat dari Luhan…

… woah, apa di sudut langit sana timbul pelangi? Kenapa langitnya biru cerah; bunakah tadi mendung dan petir? Kenapa bahunya menjadi ringan sekali? Bebannya hilang setelah lepas dari ciuman Luhan.

"Lu,"

"Hmm?"

"Cium aku lagi!"

**.**

"Mereka mesra sekali! Seperti kita hanya menyewa tanah mereka saja." gerutu Kyungsoo sembari menyendokkan kentang menggunakan garpu dengan gerakan kasar. "Ah, kenapa Jongin lama sekali sih?"

Jongdae hanya menggeleng pelan, "Kalau aku sepeti Sehun, apa Umin _hyung_ juga akan menciumku seperti Luhan kepada Sehun?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang di sebelahnya. pemuda yang bertubuh mungil darinya itu hanya cuek bebek –masih asyik dengan dunianya bersama strawberry ice cream.

"Byun Baekkie~ ayolah–"

"– Tidak ada jatah ciuman untuk sepuluh hari, Channie~" suara imut Baekhyun membuatnya gemas sekaligus kesal.

**#Poor** untuk Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

27th Songs status:

**F I N**

**.**

**.**

A/N: kayaknya udah kebanyakan ya lagu yg bikin baper yang aku jadiin song-fic. Makanya aku milih lagu ceria fluffy-bikin diabetes buat kali ini dan –mungkin– untuk beberapa chapter kedepan.

Baca juga ya rules yang aku posting. Ayo dong, yang nge-pollow/fav doing, tunjukin diri biar bisa ikut partisipasinya!


	28. RULES for voting!

Dengan penuh peperangan batin, akhirnya aku bikin satu keputusan penting. Iya, kalian boleh anggep aku semena-menanya. Tapi, guys, ini juga secara pribadi penting buatku yg gak boleh main2 ato meremehkan.

Mulai tgl 27 laptopku kena sita sampai tgl 8 Mei buat bisa fokus sama UN. begitu juga sama hape. Pokoknya kena. Jadi maafkan aku posting triple chapter. Maafkan aku. Aku ngeposting chapter ini berkat laptop temenku+wi-fi sekolah.

Sebelumnya, aku pernah share di author notes di chapter berapa kalo aku pengen buat sequel/prequle buat salah satu chapter yg terpilih oleh reviewers sekalian.

Ada beberapa syarat (harus kuulangi karena ada banyak reviewers yg ngirim suara tapi nggak memenuhi persyaratan). Aku nggak minta yg muluk-muluk kok.

Syaratnya:  
1\. Review -dan ini wajib. Kalo bisa review-nya lebih dari satu chapter. Boleh kok cuman review di beberapa chapter Song Playlist yg kamu suka. Misal, aku paling suka chapter 5 dan 10 dan aku cuma review di 2 chapter tersebut. Kalo cuman review satu kali doang dan udah ngasih suara -aku perhitungkan nanti itu sah ato nggak.

2\. Yang udah punya akun, please, di PM aja ya. Ato kalo ada yg saran begini, "Eh, aku milih chapter 10 dong. Menurutku bagusan jalan ceritanya tuh bla..bla.." it's okay. Atau ada juga yg begini, "Hwang, chapter 4 enakan dijadiin sequel dong, jan prequel." Aku pertimbangkan kalau ada yg saran seperti itu. Aku sangat berterima kasih malah.

3\. Nah, kalo yg punya akun, suaranya lewat PM. Kalo yg nggak punya? Boleh kok. Tapi di part rules ya (part ini) ya biar aku juga nggak terlalu bingung nyari suara kalian di chapter berapa aja.

4\. Kalian boleh mulai ngirim suara kalian buat pilih chapter (cuman boleh pilih satu lho ya) mulai dari sekarang dan aku tutup tanggal 15 Mei. Kalau ada yg ngasih suara lewat tanggal 15 Mei, aku anggep suaranya nggak sah.

5\. Cerita yg mulai di posting duluan dari suara terbayak pertama, lalu suara terbanyak kedua, yang terakhir adalah suaraku sendiri. Kecualikan jika pilihanku sama seperti suara reviewers. Kira-kira akhir Mei baru aku posting.

Nah, siders , kalo mau dimasukin suara kalian, ayo review di chapter yg kalian pengen ato sukai dari 'Song Playlist'.

Udah paham kan? Silahkan pilih chapter yg kalian suka buat dijadiin sequel/prequel.

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati fanfic saya!  
Ciao~~

_Surabaya | 20150427 19:07_

**Hwang0203**


End file.
